Guns and Blushes
by CrimsonLightKey
Summary: When two notorious gangs met, expect a bloodbath. When two gang leaders met namely Natsu Dragneel—leader of the hot Dragon Tails—and Lucy Heartfilia—leader of the cold Fairy Keys—expect blood.. rushing to their cheeks.
1. Chapter 1 - Fairy High

**Title: Guns and Blushes**

**Genre: Romance/Crime**

**Rating: T**

**Alternate Universe**

**Summary: When two notorious gangs met, expect a bloodbath. When two gang leader met namely Natsu Dragneel—leader of the hot Dragon Tails—and Lucy Heartfilia—leader of the cold Fairy Keys—expect blood.. rushing to their cheeks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did, all the pairings I ship would be together by now ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A girl at the age of ten came rushing down the dark alleyway. The tears in her eyes kept coming as the blood in her clothes seep through the blue cotton of her dress—making it a bloody color of red. Her blonde hair wasn't any better as blood ooze out on top of her head crawling its way to her golden locks and heart-shaped face, mixing with her free flowing tears.

She takes a quick turn on the dumpsters and hides herself while wishing that the unknown men in their dark and blood-stained clothes would go away. Suppressing a sob as she heard footsteps approaching her, she flinched when the dumpster near where she's hiding in was kicked producing a loud sound to echo through the whole place and the stinky garbage to fly everywhere, some even landing on top of her.

She heard her pursuers' voices as they cussed and their footsteps were quickly leaving the area. She sighed in relief not minding the stench that enveloped her frail body. Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and a pair of strong arms held her small body. Her vision was becoming blurred because of blood loss. Soon, black spots covered her vision and the serene smile of her mother invaded her mind.

Her eyes shot up as she remembered her vivid dream. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she breathes heavily. Dreams.. those dreams are haunting her again. Lucy Heartfilia shook her head to remove the memories from her mind. She groaned in frustration as she checked her temperature. She usually gets those dreams when she's about to get sick or something bad will happen to her. That memory ten years wasn't exactly clear for her but she knows that, that event is the trigger of all the succeeding sufferings that she had as a kid. But it was different already, she was already seventeen and although she was still chained to her dark past, she was knows that she was already moving forward with her life.

Knocks were heard on the door and with a loud bang; the door flew open revealing scarlet, brown and blue-haired teens.

"Ohayo Lu-chan!" said the cheery blue-haired petite girl.

"Get up Lucy. We shouldn't be late on the first day of school" said a stern voice from a scarlet-haired woman.

"That's right Lusheee-chan! *hiccup* that pervert Master Makarov doesn't like tardy students yah know." said the brown-haired teen who was obviously drunk.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the last comment and looked at her alarm clock. She groaned in irritation as she noticed the time. She grabbed her sheets and was about to ignore the people who barged into her apartment and apparently destroyed her doorknob _again_ to return to her disturbed sleep.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said a strict voice from the scarlet-haired together with an icy glare. The blonde smirked at her and returned the gaze with the same intensity.

"Try me"

"Oh I shall"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Lucy Heartfilia huffed in annoyance as her three best—and worst—friends literally dragged her out of bed. They were walking side-by-side as they entered the not-so-prestigious school of Fairy High. Their uniforms are short black skirts and white blouse with a blood-colored vest, since it was only summer, that indicates they are seniors. A patch of Fairy High is placed at their left breast pockets and a tag at their right. There was also a red tie to complete the outfit.

The blonde groaned in frustration as she remembered the dreadful scene that took place earlier that morning. Mavis, her friends really knows how to force someone. She glared daggers at them for waking—well not that she was still sleeping when they came in—her and forcing her to get ready at 6am given that school doesn't even start until 8am! Not to mention that it's their first day so there's still a boring opening ceremony that they will attend for two long hours.

She heard her blue-haired bestfriend Levy Mcgarden giggled at her and flashed an innocent smile that could deceive anyone—anyone but her apparently. She absolutely wanted to strangle her friend. Lucy and Levy was advanced for a year because of their "brains." She was homeschooled when she was younger and all the best teachers and tutors were sent to her so it was pretty much expected for her to be advanced and Levy was a total bookworm, she can't even remember how many books she have read already.

"Levy, I'm going to kill you." she said through gritted teeth.

"Really now?" the said girl replied while raising her brows. Her lips stretched in a grin.

_No I won't._

"Yes I will"

Levy's challenging look didn't help and Lucy was about to pounce on her when the scarlet-haired monster under the name Erza Scarlet tugged both of their collars to hide behind the nearby school building.

We didn't come here early for nothing Lucy.." she said eyeing the blonde "..and Levy, I thought I told you to tell it to Lucy while raising a brow and giving Levy a stern look that made the petite girl yelp.

"Eep! Sorry! I forgot"

Erza sighed while the brown-haired woman named Cana Alberona gave a file to Lucy. Cana and Erza were both eighteen and they had been with Levy and Lucy ever since the blonde can remember. They were one of the few people that Lucy trusts.

Lucy opened the folder and raised her brows at the drops of liquor on the file. She rolled her eyes and scanned the profile of four boys. Her eyes landed on a certain guy with pink hair and dark onyx eyes.

"What is this?"

* * *

><p>Nothing is more irritating for Natsu Dragneel than being disturbed while he is eating. Curse early morning classes for being such a drag. He was walking into his new school together with three dumbasses people called "friends". They entered the golden gates of Magnolia High not minding the gaze and squeals coming from the female population. Their uniform was pretty much the same with the girls except for the pants and blouse of course. Natsu was also a senior despite being 17 because his birthday was in summer and it was technically around the time school starts.<p>

It was almost 8am and the opening ceremony was about to start so they entered the school's auditorium.

"Why do we need to attend this shit?" Natsu asked to nobody in particular.

"I don't know, maybe an ash-for-brains messed up in our last school so we need to attend a new one which has strict rules" said the ink-haired frenemy of Natsu Dragneel; Gray Fullbuster.

"It was not my fault you know" the salmon—not pink—haired retorted with a glare.

"Yeah right, of course it's the teacher's fault for being busy that's why he didn't give you your card right away"

"Damn right! He deserves that punch for being super slow!"

"Well look here you stupid flame brain, you're just lucky that they still let you pass the year after what you've done! And now we need to suck up being here because the school doesn't want you there anymore!"

"Are you picking a fight ice princess?"

"Bring it on flame brain!"

"Enough! Stop it the both of you! I swear if we got kicked out on our first day you're both going to get it from me" the haired-teen who has a tattoo above and below his right eye hissed. Jellal Fernandez was usually a nice and quiet guy but spending time with those two idiots can really make him snap sometimes. He sighed as the two muttered an "Aye!" and stopped fighting. He looked at the other way and noticed his orange-haired friend busy flirting.

"And Loke! Would you _please _stop flirting with every girl you meet? Remind me _why_ am I even friends with you guys?" he muttered in annoyance and before the three could answer, the door flew open revealing four panting girls and at the same time the bell rang signaling the start of the program.

The noise died down and the students scrambled to their seats. The four boys sat at the back of the right part of the room while the girls who just arrived took the empty ones at the right.

Natsu plopped on his seat with Gray next to him, next to Jellal with Loke occupying the last seat. He yawned and did not bother to listen to the boring introduction. His eyes landed on a certain blonde on the left side of the crowd who looked pissed. Her arms were crossed giving emphasis to what doesn't really need. She crossed her leg to her right one making her short skirt ride up a little and revealed more of her slender legs. His gaze made its way to her face again only to meet her chocolate orbs with his onyx ones. She raised her brow and smirked at him before facing the other way leaving Natsu in daze.

Did he, Natsu Dragneel, the man who only cares about food and fighting, just _checked a girl out_? Not to mention that he was even caught doing it. What the heck just happened?

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia doesn't understand the reason why she needs to read the profile of four strangers—profile of four hot boys at that.<p>

"They are papers duh" Levy said answering her earlier question.

"Oops! Don't get angry! I'm sorry! It's the profiles of the new transferees here" the blue-haired teen immediately explained after sensing the dark aura her best friend is emitting.

"So why do I need to read this and why the heck did we came here early for this?"

"Well you see, I made a background check for every student here in Fairy High and for those four, I can't seem to find anything besides their common data"

Lucy's ears perked up at this, Levy's stalking err—hacking skills is one of the best she knew and if she can't find details about these transferees then something must really be up.

"So what do you want to do?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know, I'm just informing you. Oh! And a group of four men has entered FT last night"

"Well Lusheee-chan! *hiccup* I have a feeling that those four gorgeously hot boys are the group" Cana said with a wink.

"But it can be a coincidence. How can you say that for sure Cana?" the blonde inquired.

Cana smiled devilishly at them and raised a card.

"My cards never lie" and they all know that it was true. Cana has proven her divination true for so many battles that they had.

"Well, if they joined FT then that doesn't mean that they're our enemy right?" the blonde reasoned out.

"Well technically yes, but we still need to keep an eye on them Lu-chan"

Lucy's eyes landed on the scarlet woman who was silent during the conversation. Erza's eyes were fixed on one of the profiles at her hand. Lucy was about to ask what the problem is when she heard Levy cursed—and Levy never curse.

"Shit! We're going to be late! I can't believe the time on my watch is wrong!"

Before she could take in what the petite girl said, she felt the wind whipped her face as she was dragged to the auditorium where the students were supposed to have the opening ceremony. Soon, all the information sank in her brain and those made her grab Levy's hand and run faster.

* * *

><p>"Good morning brats" boomed a voice that made all the students look at the stage.<p>

Makarov Dreyar, the principal of Fairy High stood on stage in front of the crowd. Despite his small size, the respect and wisdom gained is evident in his eyes.

"It's the start of a new year and I'm expecting less windows, chairs and doors to be broken by your fights you brats" he said with veins popping on his forehead that made most of the population to cringe in embarrassment and guilt while the new students sweatdropped at their's principal's weird remark; confused by the thing he said.

"I understand that you guys fight and of course that's part of being a family but refrain from destroying school property! This is a school not an underground arena you brats! Be good and treat each other as family. Apologize after the fights for it is supposed to strengthen your bonds with others not the other way around" his voice was filled with concern and understanding. The students soon stood up and raised their hands into Fairy High's trademark sign.

Lucy stood up and raised her left hand which has her Fairy High mark to do the sign with a proud smile on her lips and a strong determination in her eyes. Every school in Fiore have their own tattoos or symbols and Fairy High wasn't an exception, the tattoo is removable and only the principals know how to remove it. She looked at her friends who were doing the same. On the other side, Natsu's grin was wide and despite being new, he felt the powerful bond in his new school. He looked at his friends who were smiling like crazy at him.

"Stand tall brats. For one day, you will look at everyone with pride for being a Fairy High student"

_Maybe this school isn't so bad._

* * *

><p>Lucy and her gang entered the classroom. The noise died down and in an instant, everybody was at their proper places, except a certain pink-haired teen and his gang. Natsu was about to open his mouth to ask <em>'What the hell happened?'<em> but was stopped when their homeroom teacher, Gildarts Clive entered the room.

"What are you asses doing that you're still standing there? Go sit where you want"

"Yes Sir!" was the simultaneous answer of the four.

Natsu took a peek at a certain girl beside the window who wasn't even sparing them a glance and was looking straight in front. He unconsciously huffed as he remembered that she was the same blonde he was checking out err—saw earlier.

"Okay, now that you're all on your seats, I'm Gildarts Clive, your homeroom teacher this year. I'm expecting less trouble from you senior brats but seeing that these four young ladies are here.." he said gesturing to Lucy's group that made Natsu's forehead scrunch up in curiosity "..I think you guys will be fine—well, at least I hope. I'm your teacher in Physics, I have a daughter and that's Cana Alberona, hello Cana!" Gildarts shouted enthusiastically.

"Tss. Just go and finish your fucking introduction old man" the brunette shouted making the older man feel defeated but he soon glared at all the boys.

"You guys better not touch her alright? I may not be your PE teacher but I can assure you that I'm strong enough to break faces" he said with a menacing glare that made all the male students gulped. Cana rolled her eyes. Now she won't have somebody to flirt with.

"So yeah, that does basically all just start your boring introduction seniors. Starting with you purple-haired girl"

"I am.."

"Geez. That old man is such a pain" Cana groaned. Not bothering to listen to all the introduction crap.

"Cana, don't be like that, he's still your father you know" Levy silently scolded making the brunette snort and mutter silently to herself. Lucy smiled and paid attention to the scenery outside while envying Cana a little for having such a loving father. The introduction soon reached the four new transferees and Lucy's ears perked up as she listened to the deep voices.

"I'm Loke Celestial and it's a pleasure to meet everyone especially the ladies" he said with a wink and waved at their girl classmates. Cana had her brows raised and laughed a little while drinking her booze.

"Cana, don't be rude and it's too early to drink! You might get caught by your father you know" Levy whisper-shouted while Cana just pouted. The blunette giggled a little and listened to the next person.

"I'm Jellal Fernandez.." said the next voice. Levy couldn't help but admire his looks although he has weird tattoo on his face.

"It's nice to meet you all. I hope that we'll have a good year together"

"He's such a gentleman" Levy silently sighed and looked at the girl at her left for a confirmation. She was taken aback when she saw the pink hue forming at Erza's cheeks and she couldn't help but suppress the squeal that was trying to escape her throat.

'Erza's attracted to that man!'

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. It's nice to meet you guys" he said in a cool voice that made most girls sigh as they felt like they were in a dream. He smirked and then turned confused when the girls blushed.

"Gray, you're clothes" Gellal commented then the blunette soon heard a yelp and snickers from the other side. He looked at the place and accidentally met a pair of surprised brown eyes and scarlet hair. Their gazes locked and Jellal couldn't help but smile at her. She didn't return the gesture but instead looked at the other way. He sighed in disappointment, not seeing the pink that covered the redhead's cheeks.

"Hey flame brain, it's your turn" the ink-haired teen said, now fully-dressed. Natsu grunted and stood up.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel" he stated boredly and before he could sit down, he felt a pair of chocolate brown eyes boring into his. He smirked and stared at the blonde. Nobody noticed their little exchange but Natsu got weird looks from Gray after his rival noticed his sudden change of mood.

"What's up with you ash-for-brains?"

"None of your business snowflake"

For the rest of the hour, Natsu was smirking to himself making Gray shudder in fear and worry for his frenemy's sanity.

* * *

><p>The four boys walked down the cafeteria. They saw an isolated table and went to sit there. They noticed some murmurs from the people of the cafeteria but just shrugged it off.<p>

"I think they are talking about us" Gray muttered.

"Yeah, that's because we are so awesome!" Natsu proudly replied.

"No, not that you dense flame brain, I think it's something else"

"I think it's about this table" Loke, who just arrived, stated.

"Where did you go off to?" Gray asked making Loke smirk.

"Girls, of course"

"So, what about this table?" Natsu asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. The students of Fairy High are weird.

"Well, one of my girls said that those four usually sits here so nobody dares to occupy it"

"Those four?" Gellal, who seemed out of it minutes ago decided to join the conversation.

"Yeah, you know, Cana, Levy, Erza and Lucy"

"Did I just hear my name?" a blonde asked while raising a brow. She sat on one of the chairs and the rest followed.

"You don't mind right?" Lucy asked at the boys who were still frozen in shock.

"O-of course not! Who wouldn't want to share a table with a beautiful lady like you?" Loke said with a flirtatious smile; making Lucy smirk at him.

"Really now Mr. Celestial? But what makes me curious is your conversation earlier"

"We're really sorry about that Ms. Heartfili—" "Oh! No need for formalities Jellal, we're all family here at Fairy High" the blonde said with a smile "Yes right, Lucy, we were just curious about why they seem to be talking about us when we sat on this table"

"Oh that," Levy started, not lifting her gaze head from the book she was reading "It's just that we usually sit here so they think we own it or something"

"Well, do you?" the ink-haired teen asked. Levy looked up from her book and blushed upon seeing the half-naked man. She cleared her throat and continued talking.

"No we don't. Apparently, there aren't any written title here but seeing you feel at home here makes me feel like we really need one" she playfully stated while eyeing Gray who soon blushed as he noticed that he unconsciously stripped.

"Oops! Sorry, just a bad habit" he said while putting his clothes on again.

"Who the hell gets a stripping habit? What are you, an exhibitionist or something?" Cana mocked making the whole table laugh.

Natsu looked at the blonde in front of him. He couldn't help but feel a certain familiarity towards her. The blonde seemed to notice his gaze as she met his eyes with hers.

"I'm Lucy" she said while extending her hand out for shake. Natsu feels something a bit off. Actually, everything about the girl seemed a little too weird. Like she has something more than what she makes it look like.

"I'm Natsu, so you're Luigi huh" Lucy's grip on his hand tightened. She gritted her teeth and glared at him.

"It's LUCY"

Natsu chuckled at her deathgrip and squeezed her hand a little.

"I know"

Well, at least her glare when she's mad seemed normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello! Thank you very much for checking this story out and spending your time reading this. So the main pairing for this would be NaLu (of course) and the side pairings would be JerZa, GruVia and GaLe. The others.. I have plans for them :D <strong>**So, who noticed that some of the main characters aren't there yet?**

**This is my first story uploaded here and I'm kinda nervous about it. But don't worry, I'm really a writer and although I'm not a professional I have adapted some skills from reading all the time, though I'm still open for learning some more. So what do you think? Please Review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 - Fairy Tail

**Previously**

"_I'm Lucy" she said while extending her hand out for shake. Natsu feels something a bit off. Actually, everything about the girl seemed a little too weird. Like she has something more than what she makes it look like._

"_I'm Natsu, so you're Luigi huh" Lucy's grip on his hand tightened. She gritted her teeth and glared at him._

"_It's LUCY"_

_Natsu chuckled at her deathgrip and squeezed her hand a little._

"_I know"_

_Well, at least her glare when she's mad seemed normal._

* * *

><p>The booming music can be heard on the four corners of the large club named Fairy Tail. It was still Monday and yet a lot of student was in the area—probably trying to forget that it's the first day of the dreadful classes that will last for almost a year.<p>

Lucy and her gang entered the area; the smell of sweat and liquor surrounding the place. The people making out and the men fighting stopped and acknowledged the four by either nodding their heads or smiling at them. The four made their way to their usual seats and the people continued doing what they were doing.

"My, my, Lucy, Erza, Levy and Cana. I haven't seen you around for a week" the white-haired barmaid said while pouring in their drinks.

"We were quite _busy _Mira, by the way, I heard new people came in" Lucy said while drinking the tequila Mira gave.

"Why yes, there were. Four boys I believe" Mira said with a sweet smile while Lucy nodded. A flash of pink invading her mind that made her drink another shot.

"Lu-chan, don't get drunk tonight. We still have school tomorrow you know, and why are you even drinking anyways? You're only 17! Mira!" the blunette whined looking at the barmaid who only smiled

"Hai, hai, but you know I don't get drunk easily Levy, and about the 17 part, well what could happen?"

"That's right Leby-chaaaaaan! *hiccup* Just enjoy and let loose will you?" the drunk Cana shouted through the music. Soon, she joined the crowd and looses herself to the beat of the music

"Cana's already out of it" Levy commented while Lucy just shrugged.

"Anyway, Erza you've been so quiet lately" the blonde said while eyeing her scarlet friend who was indulging herself into her favorite strawberry cake.

"I am?" she asked between the bites.

"Yes. Yes you were and do you by any chance know them?"

"Them?"

"Well, you know, the transferees?" the blonde said drinking another shot.

"I'll really appreciate it if you don't get drunk tonight" the blue-haired girl said jumping into the conversation.

"Like I said Levy, I don't get drunk.. easily" she finished feeling a little tipsy while Levy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right" Levy scoffed. She was just drinking orange juice since she knows her blonde friend won't be driving tonight.

"So.. back to Erza. Do you know them or maybe at least _someone_ from the group?"

"Yes, I actually do. He was a friend of mine back in Rose Mary Village. His name is Jellal Fernandez" she said with a shrug.

Before Lucy could ask further, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Lucy, the four newbies are here. Are you guys going to talk to them?"

"Why?" the question left the tipsy blonde without thinking as she used her hand to support her chin. Her eyelids were feeling heavy every moment.

Mira giggled while Levy and Erza muttered at Lucy's carelessness.

"Well you know; they aren't here just for clubbing. They want to enter the 'basement'"

Lucy's eyes widened in realization, she smacked her forehead and cursed for forgetting her purpose that night.

"Alright, tell them to come to the 2nd floor first" she took a sip of her drink and went to the private room to change with Erza and Levy following her, leaving Cana to enjoy herself on the dance floor; that girl was enjoying herself too much.

Lucy grabbed her customized shirt and changed into it. It was a loose white shirt with a written pink and yellow Fairy Keys—the name of their gang—in front. She then changed into her short black skirt, high boots and customized belt while placing her whip on the left side of her hip and her key blades on her right. Erza used the same kind of shirt but the words are in scarlet and blue. She also wore a blue skirt, her knight boots, metal gloves and lastly, placed her customized belt with different swords. The print on Levy's shirt was orange and yellow while she wore a green skirt. They didn't bother hiding their true identities since the people they are about to meet are already S-Class gangsters after passing the initiation given by Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar.

They entered the second floor which was for the S-Class, SS-Class and their invited visitors only. They saw four boys seated on the round table drinking—their back facing them. The boys seemed to be too indulged in their conversation that the three girls went unnoticed as they neared the group. Lucy smirked as she grabbed the glass being held by a salmon-haired teen leaving the boy in shock.

"Rule number 1; pay attention to your surroundings" she whispered in his ear before taking a seat in front of the boy.

"I hope you don't mind" she said gesturing to the fiery drink in her hands before drinking its contents.

"Nice choice Natsu" she commented while pouring a fair amount of liquor on his drink and sliding it back to him; the salmon-haired teen not hesitating to drink it and smirk at her. The members of both gangs just stared shock at the little exchange of their gang leaders except for Erza and Jellal whose eyes were locked on each other.

"You guys are the Fairy Keys?!" Gray said in disbelief.

"Yeah, Cana too, though she's too drunk to come here. So you guys are the Dragon Tails. I never thought you had it in you" Erza commented while nodding to herself.

"I can't believe that such beautiful girls like you are gangsters" Loke said dramatically.

"Yeah, and I can't believe that boys like you could grow some balls to let his pretty face be scratched" Lucy retorted making Levy snicker.

Natsu laughed at Lucy's comment making the blonde smile a little at him.

"Well at least she admitted that I have a pretty face" Loke said with a shrug and a smile.

"So… you guys want to be SS-Class Gangsters?" Lucy asked with a smirk; a tinge of pink covering her cheeks that shows that she already a bit drunk. Levy shook her head while playing with the orange juice Kinana served her.

"So what's the difference between being an S-Class and an SS-Class?" Natsu said with a playful grin. His gang members were quietly listening at their conversation.

Lucy smiled and leaned a bit while resting her chin on her palms.

"Well why don't you try being one so you'll know?" she said with a playful grin. Natsu's brows creased making the blonde smile wider.

"So will you, or will run with your Dragon Tails between your legs?"

"Now, now, Lu-chan you know you shouldn't challenge newbies like th—"

"I accept it" Natsu said with a smirk; cutting off whatever Levy was about to say. Lucy smiled even wider—if that was possible.

"Well that's great! It's been so long since there are brave newcomers" the blonde said standing up while wobbling a bit.

"Lu-chan, this is why I said not to drink too much! Do you expect me to let you do the initiation in this state?!" the blunette said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper! I'm fine Levy!" she said making her way to the basement. She went near a wall that has a puzzle design and assembled it. Natsu and the others looked in fascination as it was transformed into a sign they knew so well.

"Fairy High?!" Gray and Loke said with a surprised tone making Lucy smirk at them, she held unto the metal pole the wall soon revealed and slide down fast making the Dragon Tails shock.

Levy shook her head and explained.

"There's only one way to go up and down the basement or Lumen Histoire as what we call it. You're not allowed to talk about it outside okay?" she said while the boys nodded.

"Good, this pole is the way to enter—the secret entrance—and there's an elevator there that only goes up. It was really designed that way though because that place is strictly forbidden to outsiders. So now, just slide down and don't look down if you're afraid of heights!" she shouted before disappearing into their sight and followed Lucy. Natsu soon followed then Gray and Loke leaving Erza and Jellal.

"Now that we are alone, would you please explain what happened back then before I punch you in the face?" Erza said breaking the silence. Jellal blinked and smiled at her.

"Of course Erza"

* * *

><p>Lucy sat on the couch with liquor in her hand while waiting for her <em>visitors<em>. There were only a few SS-Class gangsters and she was glad that they gave into her request of leaving Lumen Histoire empty that night. She played with her keys and encircled them into hands. She held her Virgo Key Blade and pricked its ends; the crimson blood oozing out of her fingertips showing how sharp the blades are. Her ears perked up when she heard voices coming from the poles. Soon, Levy, Natsu, Gray and Loke surrounded her. She crossed her arms as she noticed two missing but beamed when she remembered her conversation with Erza earlier.

"Well, let's begin" she said with a smirk while standing up.

"So, does anyone have a coin?" she asked, not bothering to look at them as she went to grab a tissue to wipe the blood covering her fingers. Levy rolled her eyes and tossed her a coin, the blonde catching it through reflexes. She grinned at them and gestured them to sit down while taking her whip and aimed it to the red button on the wall. The lights turned on and soon revealed a stage—a battle stage to be precise.

"Do you want it to be one vs. one or one vs. all" Lucy asked while drinking a soda—yes a soda because Levy finally snapped when she saw her blonde friend drinking alcohol again.

"Are you saying that you're willing to take us all on your own?" Natsu inquired.

"Who knows, so are you choosing that?" Lucy said with a teasing smile.

"No. You're drunk. We're not having a battle with a drunken lady"

"Well that's.. boring" the blonde said with a smile while standing up to go near Natsu. Her cheeks flushed because of alcohol.

"You scared to be beaten by a drunken lady Natsu Dragneel?" she purred while leaning closer to the teen. Natsu was taken aback by the way she called him. One of her knees propped into the sofa between the salmon-haired teen's legs and her arms wrapped around the teen's shoulders which was covered by a scarf; their faces inches apart. Natsu's face remained blank while Lucy had a smirk on her face. Loke whistled at the scene but the two just ignored him. Soon, Natsu's arms wrapped on the blonde's waist and his face inched closer to her face. His hot breath was tickling her lips.

"I'm not scared Lucy Heartfilia, but I think you're thinking so little of us if you want to take us all on while you're drunk"

Lucy's mind went blank for a second as she thought that the way he said her name was sexy. She pouted a little, her cheeks flushed darker then she leaned away from the boy. She placed her hands on her hips and thought for a while despite the fiery scent that was invading her mind. She needs to tell the results to Mira by tonight. She looked at her blue-haired friend who was only raising a brow at her.

Maybe she really shouldn't have drunk that night. She then heard her keys jingled at her hips and grinned once again.

"Would you mind if I use weapons then? As a handicap for you of course" she suggested while placing her hands to her hips. Natsu stared at her, still hesitating with her idea.

"Fine, spar with me Levy" she said turning to her friend"

"No way, I don't want new cuts and bruises tonight. We still have school tomorrow you know" the blunette said quickly rejecting the idea of her friend.

"Fine, Loke then?"

"What? Why me?"

"I said spar with me to prove to Dragneel that I can still fight and it's because.. I don't know I saw you next to Levy" she said with a shrug making Loke nod. "Oh yeah, and also because I want to punch your pretty face" she added with an evil smile that made Loke shiver.

"So can we please fight now? I need to give the results to Mira tonight and I so want to sleep right now" she said with a yawn. Loke looked at Natsu who just shrugged.

"All right then" Loke agreed while praying that his pretty face won't get bruised that night.

"Yes! At last! First to land a direct hit wins!" Lucy said enthusiastically. She placed her whip on the sofa and threw her keys near it. She went up the stage and waited for Loke.

"I thought you were going to use weapons?"

"Oh, it's the real thing already?"

"Isn't it?"

"Nah. I still need to Dragneel that I'm worthy of a fight" she said looking towards Natsu who snorted while she just stuck her tongue at him.

"Jerk" she muttered then looked at Loke. Soon, her playfulness all disappeared as she looked at Loke like a prey. Her icy look made the orange-haired male back away a bit as she didn't hesitate to make the first move. She launched her fist to his face which he protected with his hands. She smirked darkly as she concluded that the boy will protect his face from being injured—no matter what.

"Oops! Not the face princess!"

She smirked and launched another attack to his stomach which he easily blocked without much difficulty. She noticed Loke's eyes filled with determination and concentration. Her eyes flickered in excitement as she started to play a little more seriously. Still on offense, she feigned a direct hit at his face—which he quickly tried to block—and then turned around to land a direct hit on the back of his head making Loke groan in pain and irritation. The blonde smiled at Loke and smirked at Natsu who returned the gesture. The fire in his eyes filled with determination and excitement.

"So you think I'm worthy of a fight now?"

"You bet!" he shouted in excitement.

* * *

><p>It was Natsu's turn while Loke and Gray were already groaning in the sofa. Exhaustion and pain were evident in their features as they have a few cuts and bruises while Levy was giving them first aid. They learnt to never underestimate Lucy Heartfilia during their fights; it just makes her more aggressive and merciless although they still felt bad for hurting a friend.<p>

Lucy, on the other hand, was holding her key blades on her hands. She also has a few bruises and maybe a few broken bones as she felt pain all over her body. After all, those two were definitely great fighters. Now she was thinking what could've happened if she was still sober. She stood perfectly at the arena with her eyes closed. Breathing heavily, she winced at the pain she felt on her right ribcage and stomach. Mavis, Loke and Gray's punch shouldn't be underestimated. It was so long since she felt this exhausted and pained in a fight and she could help but feel excited. The adrenaline still rushing through her veins and with every breath, her lungs were burning. She opened her eyes when she heard Natsu's concerned voice.

"Are you okay? We can just fight tomorrow you know" he said trying to convince her.

"What? Natsu Dragneel is a big softie?" she said while trying to laugh but winced at the pain.

"Look, you're already hurt, you shouldn—"

"We are gangsters Dragneel, not happy teenagers who live their fucking normal lives. If you can't fight an opponent like me because your ego can't handle fighting a fucking girl because looks so fucking weak then get out of my sight" she hissed with a hint of anger and annoyance in her voice; her eyes turning cold and blank as she looked directly to the salmon-haired idiot.

"I'm not saying you're weak Lucy. I'm saying that you shouldn't force yourself because of a fucking initiation!"

"Well thank you very much for the concern but I've gone through the worse and the worst. These are nothing to me. Just imagine me as some kind of opponent taking the life of the one you love okay?"

"You don't know what you're talking about" he replied darkly.

"Then imagine me as someone talking your favorite food! Damn it! Just fight Natsu!" she shouted feeling irritated. Her heartbeat was pounding loudly in her ears.

"Fine" he grumbled taking his position. "But don't expect me to go all out on you" he added.

"Oh please, just shut up and fight" she said while making her first move; her Taurus keyblade on her hand. She swiftly landed a hit in his right shoulder and a kick on his left leg followed by a punch on his face. The look in Natsu's eyes changed as he charged for her making Lucy smirk. The blonde barely missed the punch on her stomach as she felt the force of the air. She used her feet to make Natsu fall but unfortunately had the opposite effect making the salmon-haired fall on top her. She winced as her back made contact with the cold hard floor and silently thank Natsu's fast reflexes that he used to support his own weight. She felt a hot breath tickling her neck and Natsu inhaling deeply making a pink hue appear on her cheeks.

Natsu supported his arms to look at her face, confusion written on both their faces. He felt the loud and fast beating of his heart sync with hers. Their faces were inches apart as he felt her breathing hardly. He looked at her chocolate orbs and found himself drowning. Those brown orbs are so enchantingly dangerous. They are filled with so many emotions like fear, hate, confusion, guilt and hurt. Darkness lingers on its every glint making him wonder about the cause of all those emotions in her supposed-to-be happy and playful eyes. The last thing he knew was a bloody scream, a high-heeled knight boots making contact with his head and warms lips before he passed out.

* * *

><p>The seven of them sat in front of the bar in silence as they tried to take in what happened earlier. Cana was somewhere around the bar already sleeping. The bar has already been closed and it's only them and a few staffs like Mira inside it. Mira eyed them with curiosity as she waited for Lucy to announce her decision. The blonde cleared her throat to catch their attention.<p>

"Welcome to SS-Class you guys. Now you can go on harder missions with the rest of us!" she enthusiastically stated trying to make the mood feel lighter.

"Mavis, this is so awkward" she said while trying to laugh but only made things worse when nobody joined her. She fished her car keys from her pocket and then got up.

"I'll be leaving first, just hike a ride with Erza, Levy and don't worry, I can still drive.. _I think_" she said mumbling the last part then quickly exited the room. The people inside the club exchanged looks except for Natsu Dragneel who hurriedly went after the blonde.

Lucy was about to enter the keys to her car when a hand stopped her and dragged her to a red motor bike. She whistled as her abductor placed a helmet on her head and entered his key on the ignition waiting for her to sit down and ride the damn bike. She noticed the crease on his forehead and she laughed while gesturing to her skirt. His mouth formed into an 'o' and he quickly removed his jacket revealing his white v-neck shirt and tied the jacket around the blonde's slim waist.

Lucy smiled widely and the next thing he knew, she was at his back. He felt her cold fingertips wrapped around his waist and her head and body leaning on his back. He removed the scarf on his neck and wrapped it around hers.

"Well aren't you a gentleman?" she said while giggling slightly on his back, enjoying the intoxicating smell of fire and pines on his scarf and the warmth his back offers through the thin clothe. He snorted and started his engine.

"You know, it is safer for me to ride a car instead of a motorbike where I could fall the moment I fell asleep" she mumbled with her eyes closed. She wrapped her arm tighter, not really caring about falling; just wanting to feel warmer.

"And who says I'm letting you fall?" he answered through the wind.

"Nobody" she said while burying her face on his back; feeling slightly irritated by the helmet on her head.

"You know, one vs. all means that you will only send one person to fight in behalf of your gang, it's kinda like one person will be representing you all" Lucy said making Natsu's eyes widen.

"I wasn't underestimating you and your gang you jerk. I was overestimating you to have that offer that I usually don't use" she explained making Natsu mutter curses to himself for being judgmental. Lucy chuckled a little at him.

"You know my house right?"

"Well, yeah" he said feeling like a stalker.

"That's good then Mr. Stalker" she mumbled until she fell into a deep slumber.

Natsu Dragneel plopped onto his bed while thinking about the crazy day he just had.

First, he entered a fantastic school that allows fighting

Second, he met a blonde chick that definitely caught his attention and what's way better is that they're classmates!

Third, he learnt that the blonde chick was actually Lucy Heartfilia; leader of the SS-Class Gang Fairy Keys, fourth, his gang was promoted to SS-Class too—not to mention that they entered a cool underground organization called Fairy Tail that was somehow connected to their current school; Fairy High.

Fifth, he accidentally kissed Lucy Heartfilia!

It was one of those cliché accidents but it wasn't really his fault, he actually stopped just in time when they had an accident during the fight but Erza really have to make him unconscious after finding him on top of her blonde friend that made him accidentally kiss her when he passed out. He can still remember the blush on her cheeks when he looked at her the moment he woke up and the stutter she gave away while asking him if he was alright. Mavis, he just wanted to go to her right now and see her again.

And Sixth, he actually made her ride his motorbike—which he doesn't let anyone touch let alone ride—and take her home. He even carried her inside her apartment since she just wouldn't wake up. He battled with letting her sleep with her clothes like that but he couldn't handle more intimacy than what they had earlier—it was really driving him crazy. He sighed at he remembered her broken knob wondering what in hell happened to it. He grunted as he asked himself what pushed him to fix her knob first before leaving her place.

Soon enough, he was enveloped in darkness and he fell into a deep slumber, after all; it was day two with Lucy Heartfilia tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That's it for Chapter 2 - Fairy Tail. Thank you very much for those who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites list, it really made my heart swell. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Was it good or was it boring? Please tell me your thoughts through a review!<strong>

**I don't really think that this is necessary but I'll make one anyway.**

**Fairy High - It's the school where Lucy and the others study and every student here has a Fairy Mark.**

**Fairy Tail - It's a club and at the same time, it's like a secret headquarters of the Fairies. Lumen Histoire is right below it.**

**Fairy Tail's Second Floor - It's like a VIP place for S-Class, SS-Class gangsters and their visitors.**

**Lumen Histoire - It's an underground place where only SS-Class gangsters and initiates (like Natsu's gang before they were promoted) are allowed. It is strictly prohibited to outsiders.**

**I think that's it. Thank you very much for reading this story ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 - Phantom

**Previously**

_He sighed at he remembered her broken knob wondering what in hell happened to it. He grunted as he asked himself what pushed him to fix her knob first before leaving her place._

_Soon enough, he was enveloped in darkness and he fell into a deep slumber, after all; it was day two with Lucy Heartfilia tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up with her head throbbing in pain. She cursed as the world spun before her the moment she got up. She looked at the time and cursed once again as she tried to get up, ignoring the pain she felt all over. She wobbled her way to her kitchen and looked for a medicine to make her stupid hangover go away. Why aren't her friends barging in when she needs them? The blonde groaned as she realized that maybe they did it on purpose to teach her a lesson.<p>

She went to the bathroom to wash her face and realized that she still hasn't changed her clothes since last night. She huffed in irritation while going back to her bedroom to get a fresh set of clothes. She was about to enter the bathroom but was stopped when she heard the doorbell rung making her already aching head hurt even more. She cursed for the nth time of the day then went to open the door to give the intruder a piece of her mind.

"What the hell do-"

"Well, well that's quite a look you have there, leader of Fairy Keys" said a low voice cutting her off.

She opened her mouth to talk and mentally punched herself when she realized that the clothes she was wearing last night was her Fairy Key shirt.

"Phantom" she hissed making the man in front of her smirk. The last thing she remembered was the punch on her stomach by a monster with black piercings and red menacing eyes.

* * *

><p>It was already their second subject and there was no sign of the blonde. Natsu sighed and stared at the door waiting for it to be opened by Lucy Heartfilia. He heard a curse behind him and murmurs coming from the group.<p>

"Why isn't she answering the damn phone?!" Levy hissed angrily.

"Maybe she's still sleeping" said a calm voice from the scarlet-haired monster last night.

"Maybe we should go to her house at lunch" the voice that came from Cana—he thinks—said. He was kinda surprise that she was still sober.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Levy whined.

"I knew I should have come to her house since she'll be having a hangover. That girl! I told her not to get drunk!" the blue-haired hissed.

"We'll go at Lucy's house at lunch time" said Erza with stern voice; an obvious concern on it.

Natsu on the other hand was gripping his pen so tight it produced a crack making the people around him to look his way.

"Is there a problem Mr. Dragneel?" said the teacher in front.

"May I go to the infirmary sir?" he asked then left without waiting for a reply. He hurriedly went to his locker to get some extra clothes and changed before hurrying to the blonde's home. He cursed as he imagined different scenarios of what could have happened. His palms gripping the handle lower to accelerate faster. He was so going to give her a lecture for not answering her phone and making people worry.

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia felt her head pounding; it was even worse than what she felt earlier and the chains on her hands and feet aren't making her feel any better. She tried to move her head and look at her surroundings. All she was seeing was a blur of black until her eyes adjusted to the place. She saw a familiar pair of bloody eyes and a malicious grin, the piercings on his face just made him look more intimidating and the familiar tattoo on his shoulder was taunting her whole being.<p>

"Well aren't you a little too weak to be an SS-class of Fairy Tail?" he mocked then contacted his fist with her gut; making her spill blood from her mouth.

_Weak._ Maybe she was weak.

"Huh. No sound? No begging? You little flies shouldn't get all high and mighty if this is all you can offer weakling" he spouted like venom from his mouth then slapped her face.

Lucy's thoughts blurred. All she can see was darkness, blood and men surrounding her and her mother.

_Weak. A weakling. That's what you are._

She felt another punch on her gut and this time she coughed more blood.

_You're weak. You were never strong. You will never be strong. You can't even protect your own mother. _

She felt a fist contacted with her face making one of the chains break. She never uttered a sound making the man more pissed off.

"Gajeel-kun stop it. We can't use her if she died." said a voice, a female one. She tried to look at the source of the voice but failed when she felt another kick on her hip breaking the other chain that was holding her up making her fall to the ground.

"Gajeel!" the voice said once again.

The man called Gajeel just cursed. Her mind went blank and all she could do was laugh out of pity for herself. Soon her laugh grew louder making the people look at her as if she already lost her sanity.

She moved her arms to support herself and look at her abductors, her eyes landing on a pair of ocean eyes. She smiled maliciously at them. The glint of danger and darkness in her eyes made some of them shiver in fear. Her icy laugh stopped as the smirk on her face never faded; taunting the people in front of her.

"Well, well, isn't it our favorite Phantom?" she said sitting up "You guys decided to play with fairies?" she said with mockery and sarcasm coating her cold voice.

"But what's this? The Phantom still needs a hostage to get something. What? You afraid to face the fairies head on?" she said in a challenging tone. Mavis, she just loves provoking her opponents. The man called Gajeel moved towards her but was stopped by the blue-haired girl.

"Gajeel-kun, once again stop it. We can't afford having her killed"

Lucy laughed once again and decided to remove the chains in her hands and feet; not minding the blood that came out of it. Once successful, she looked at her abductors who were all beginning to get frustrated as she began to look for a place where she can sit comfortably.

"So what's your plan Phantom freaks?" she asked too comfortably making them hiss and grit their teeth in anger.

* * *

><p>Natsu arrived at her house and was clearly pissed to find the door open and her house empty. He stopped at the kitchen where there are left tablets and water—probably when she drank one that morning. He also noticed the way her chairs were disordered making him imagine her walking wobbly there, all by herself, earlier that morning. He then went to her bedroom a found a set of clothes on the bed next to her towel. He checked the bathroom and found out that there were no signs of it being used. Except for the sink that still has drops of water evident on it.<p>

He cursed as felt his heart pounding. He fixed all the pieces together and can't help but arrive at the same conclusion. He dialed Gray's number before taking a deep breath.

_'Oi flamebrain what do you think you're doing cutting cla-' _

"Gray, I think Lucy's been kidnapped"

_' Wha-what do you mean she's kidnapped!'_ the man on the other line hissed in frustration and confusion.

"Just tell her friends to come to her house and make them see for themselves!" the pink-haired huffed in annoyance and frustration. Walking back and forth in her living room as he heard people talking on the other line, he noticed a note on her table making him swore all the curse words he knew.

"Phantom" he murmured before leaving the area.

* * *

><p>Lucy was walking next to the blue-haired phantom woman and according to the her, she was going to meet their Master Jose. She snorted and followed her ignoring the pain she felt in her body. She can't let anyone think that she's weak.. not anymore. Her whole body was screaming for her to just stop and take a rest but she knows that resting and getting a bit of her strength back isn't going to help her situation. She held her right ribcage and stomach, trying to ease a little of the pain she was feeling.<p>

"Juvia thinks that you shouldn't force yourself too much" said the girl while stopping and looking at her direction.

She raised a brow and laughed at the irony of it all.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have kidnapped me and not to mention made me your punching bag so I wouldn't be forcing myself" she said with a blank stare. Her enemy's pity is the last thing she needs.

"Suit yourself" the girl named Juvia said. Lucy inwardly cursed at the pain she was feeling. Wanting to just slit her throat and die right there. She cursed her friends who didn't come to her house that morning.

"Stupid Levy, stupid Erza, stupid Cana, stupid Nat-" she stopped her mumbling when she realized that he was about to utter _his_ name. Why was she thinking of that idiot? Was she expecting him to be looking all over for her right now? She almost laughed and quickly blamed her sored body for having delusions like that. He only met the guy yesterday and even if a _lot_ did happen, it's not as if he's going to look for her the moment he realized she was missing. She scrunched her nose at the added pain in her chest that appeared out of nowhere. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

_'Oh great, another pain for my physically exhausted body'_

She was cut out of her thoughts when the Phantom woman stopped and knocked at the door. A deep voice answered; gesturing her to come in. Juvia looked at Lucy and held her arms tight. She dragged Lucy inside and bowed at her Master.

"Master Jose.. " Juvia pushed her down making her stumble in front of the man. She glared daggers at the blunette with her sudden change of moods and then raised her brows at the man she called Master.

"Why isn't she tied up?"

"She just breaks it my lord"

"Even chains?"

"Yes master, even chains" the blunette confirmed making the man laugh and grab Lucy's hair.

"So you're a tough one huh" he said mumbling through her ears making Lucy shiver in disgust. Jose laughed and gestured at Juvia.

"Take her to the sky prison" he said making the blunette nod. She harshly grabbed Lucy's arm, making her stand up. They went to a prison cell and Lucy could see that she was at the top of a tower or something. She snorted as the Phantom girl left her there with guards outside her cell. She went near the window and wondered what would happen if she jumped there.

_'I'm sure I'll die'_ she huffed in annoyance then laid her tired body on the cold floor wishing a dragon would come and save her-yes a dragon, 'cause a little princey wouldn't be able to fly his way up to her cell and she doesn't have a hair long enough for it climbed on. She mentally kicked herself and furrowed her brows for the nonsensical things she was thinking of. With that on her mind, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Lucy was awakened by the sound of metal clashing with each other. She looked around her and groaned as she found out that it was already night time. Starting to doubt if her friends were even looking for her, she shot the place where the annoying sound was coming from an irritated glare.<p>

"Eat up princess" the man named Gajeel said while giving her food. She rolled her eyes then looked away from the food.

"Don't be such a brat. It doesn't have poison 'cause if I am going to kill you, I would do it myself, not with some petty food poisoning"

She rolled her eyes because he does have a point and shot him an irritated look. She stood up and grabbed the food from the floor where he left it.

"Can't you at least send some of your Phantom friends to get me new clothes? I haven't changed since last night" she asked trying to push her luck.

"Unless you want me to remove that only piece of clothing you have left, you will shut up; and they are not my friends" he hissed, clearly not enjoying to be the guard of the pampered princess.

"Yeah right, scary" she retorted while unconsciously clutching her clothes making the man smirk at her reaction. Guess her fresh bath will have to wait.

"Tsk. Stupid princess" Gajeel mumbled.

"I am not a princess you dumbass" she spat.

"Yeah right. You're a Heartfilia yet you're not a princess"

"Oh please. You know I'm not rich. You saw my apartment didn't you?"

Gajeel furrowed her brows and thought about it but immediately shrugged and left the girl alone. Lucy placed her attention at the open window. She went near it and whistled at how high she was. She looked at the sky and saw the stars above.

_'Well, at least it has a nice view'_ she thought before drifting again to sleep.

* * *

><p>Natsu was pacing back and forth in Fairy Tail. He was at Lumen Histoire together with the other SS-Class Gangsters and surprisingly—or maybe not—together with the principal of the school he's attending now; Master Makarov. Although he was curious as hell as to why the owner of a school seemed to be affiliated with gangs and the underworld, he didn't ask a thing for he was too busy worrying about Lucy. He was about to charge-in to Phantom earlier to get Lucy back but Erza stopped him saying that they need a plan. Well, of course, he didn't really care about a plan and was about to ignore Erza when the scarlet-haired teen snapped and made him unconscious. Now he was stuck there for hours and they are still not done with their stupid plan. The salmon-haired teen looked at table where the Fairies are gathered. He saw Levy clenched her fist in anger while shouting at Laxus.<p>

"We can't just wait until tomorrow for this! They might kill her! Fuck! I don't even know if she's alive anymore!" her mouth hanged open in horror at her own words. She clenched her fist and opened her laptop once again to search for clues and hack Phantom's system.

"Argh! This is so fucking annoying!" blunette shouted as a blur of black and white took over her system once again making it crash.

Natsu clenched his teeth and went straight to the elevator closing it quick before anyone tried to stop him.

"Shit! Natsu!" Erza muttered while clicking the elevator's door open; Jellal stopping her from abusing the button even more.

"Just let him for now Erza. Let's just follow him. I don't want to waste more time waiting here too. We don't know what's happening to Lucy every second we spend here. Let's show them not to mess up with Fairy Tail" his determination convinced Erza. Yes, she was tired of the planning as well.

"Sorry Master but we're taking over this one" she said before shoving Jellal on the elevator, Gray, Loke, Levy and Cana quickly followed. Makarov tried to stop them but the light tap on his shoulder stopped him.

"I'll send you back up" Laxus shouted making Erza nod and smile at him. He watched the doors closed and sighed.

"You have thick-headed brats old man" Laxus muttered and felt a strong hand on his head making him growl in pain.

"And you're such a thick-headed brat too!" Makarov said scolding his grandson.

"Screw plans. Get everyone ready, we're going on a war" Makarov shouted before going to his office. Mira giggled slightly at the sight. She looked at the closed doors of the elevator and sighed wishing everyone will be safe.

* * *

><p>Natsu rode his bike to make his way to Lucy. He knew as much as the place she was in because Levy was able to hack some of Phantom's system but he doesn't know how many people are there. Maybe he should have brought his <em>equipment<em> with him to make his job easier.. or maybe he'll just blast them all off.

He reached his destination fast and he whistled as he looked at the sky prison. Mavis, it was tall. He looked for the entrance and scratched his head as he found none. Maybe it was underground? He looked up and saw the window at the top; a familiar blonde standing on the edge. His heart pounded on his chest as he saw her body fall. He forced his legs to run faster as if his life depended on it. He run faster as he heard his name escaped her lips into a loud shout. Soon he felt her cold and blood-coated body collided with his.

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw a familiar red bike coming towards the tower at a great speed. She felt her heart swell as she saw a blur of pink on it. Her gaze was transferred to the furious Jose who just entered her cell.

"How did they find you?" he asked with a threatening tone while gripping his shoulder. A familiar blue haired bookworm/hacker appeared on her mind.

"Never underestimate Fairy Tail" she spat before kicking Jose on his groin. The man groaned in pain letting go of her arms. She smirked and walked backwards towards the big window. She felt the cold wind whipped her hair and she closed her eyes; not noticing how Jose's eyes widened at her. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes again. Soon she felt herself fall, shouting the name that popped on her head.

"NATSUUUUU!" she shouted.

"LUCCYYYY!" he shouted back.

A pair of warm arms collided with her. She blushed at their awkward position and tried to stand up but her exhaustion and bloodloss was stopping her from moving. She felt a strong pair of arms wrapping around her shoulder. She smiled at his saviour.

"Never do that again Luce! You scared the shit out of me!" she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Natsu" she mumbled before she fell into a deep slumber.

'_I can finally take a bath!'_

* * *

><p>The whole gang was at Erza's house while Levy was tending Lucy's wounds. Erza's house was actually big and it was the size of five apartments. It was full of knight armors and other battle clothes that made most of the boys sweatdrop. They arrived shortly after Lucy collapsed and everyone—especially the girls—were furious but decided to tend to Lucy first before making their move. Erza ordered everyone to stay over at her house first and to always go in pairs as a precaution. They have also informed Makarov about Lucy's retrival and the blonde's wish to cancel the war. Everyone was already complete at her house and Lucy was resting at one of the guest rooms; the gang was assembled around the sofa.<p>

"I can't believe them!" Levy spat.

"Did you see _all _of the bruise she had? I'll fucking kill them!"

The boys backed away a bit at the blunette's sudden outburst; they didn't know that Levy was _that_ scary Cana was sitting quietly while playing with her cards, her liquor remained untouched.

"I have informed the Master about Lucy and he agreed on Lucy's wish" Erza said with a scowl on her face.

"What was Phantom's purpose for taking Lucy?" Loke asked breaking the tension.

"I don't know but it could be so that they can provoke us to start a war" the scarlet-haired answered.

"Then let's give them war!" Gray shouted while pounding his fist on the table.

"Gray your clothes.. " Jellal said with his eyes closed. "And we can't just start it okay? The underground has its rules and we need to abide them or we'll have to face the council"

"Are you sure it's just for war though, I feel something odd about it" Loke muttered making Cana look at Levy.

"Could it be.. " she said catching most of the guys' attention.

"Enough!" Erza sternly said.

"Just rest for now, Master will cover for us tomorrow so just sleep tonight"

The scarlet-haired teen got up and went to her room. Cana and Levy soon followed going to their respective rooms. The boys were the only ones left.

"It's one big mess" Gray commented "And it's just our second day meeting them"

"I don't really care. I'm going to see Luce"

"Natsu do you, by any chance, like Lucy?" Loke asked with a raised brow.

"I mean, the way you reacted when we found out that she was missing was different and I haven't seen you that way since Lis-"

"I care for her, that's all you need to know" Natsu said darkly cutting him off. Loke's eyes widened and reminded himself not to open that topic again.

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled at the familiar scent of fire and pines. She blinked and noticed that she was actually in Erza's guest room where she usually stays in whenever they had sleepovers. She felt a warm cloth wrapped around her neck and she recognized it as Natsu's scarf. She smiled then got up, feeling a whole lot better. She felt the dryness in her throat and was about to get out but was stopped when she heard Erza's stern voice followed by a slamming of the door. She held the knob and was about to get out when she heard a deep voice.<p>

"It's one big mess" the voice she recognized as Gray said.

"And it's just our second day meeting them" she flinched at that comment. Maybe it was her fault for being weak. A wave of emotion swam through her mind like guilt and anger; anger for herself for once again being a burden.

"I don't really care. I'm going to see Luce" said another familiar voice; a flash of pink popping in Lucy's head. She inwardly panicked when she realized that he was about to go to her room.

"Natsu do you, by any chance, like Lucy?" Lucy froze at the question that, she guessed, was given by Loke.

"I mean, the way you reacted when we found out that she was missing was different and I haven't seen you that way since Lis-"

"I care for her, that's all you need to know" warmth spread through her chest as she heard him say that but at the same time, she was curious about what Loke was going to say before Natsu cut him off. She panicked when she felt the door being opened and revealed the salmon-haired teen who was shocked to see her by the door.

"Lucy!?" he shouted making everyone look at her in shock as if she heard a secret no one must know—well apparently, she might have did just that. She quickly hid her emotion and put on a straight face while raising her brow at Natsu.

"Were you just going to go inside my room?" she asked with an accusing voice.

"W-well yeah. I was going to check up on you" Natsu hesitantly answered.

"Well as you can see I'm just fine Natsu. What are you guys still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep right now?" she asked gesturing to the clock.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be going to my room now. Good night guys. Good night Lucy" Lucy nodded at Jellal and placed her hands on her hips while raising a brow at the other two who quickly stood up and went to their respective rooms while muttering a 'good night'.

"And how about you Natsu Dragneel? Aren't you going to sleep to-"

She was cut off by a bone-crashing hug by Natsu and she couldn't help but actually smile inwardly for it.

"Geez, you're no longer allowed to drink if nobody's going to take care of you the next day" he muttered while burying his face unto her hair. Inhaling the scent he got addicted to ever since he met the blonde.

"Well I guess I just need someone to take care of me then" she said breaking the hug. She winked and flashed him a grateful smile.

"I'm gonna go and grab something to eat, would you like to come?" Natsu's stomach growled, and for Lucy, that's a more than enough answer. She chuckled while he grinned widely and grabbed her wrist to go to the kitchen.

"I want to eat pizza or maybe some nachos with extra spicy sauce. Oh! There's a strawberry cake here too! Come on Lucy just don't tell Erza okay?"

With that Lucy's heart began to leap a thousand miles.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So that's it for Chapter 3 - Phantom. Thanks for those who followed, reviewed and added this story to their favorites list. Though I would reaaaallly appreciate more reviews! Just tell me what you think about the story and that would make me really happy! I remembered that I don't put a disclaimer on my first chaps but is it really necessary? Well I mean its so.. yeah whatever. I'll just edit the first chap and put it there.<strong>

**Again. Thank you very much for taking your time to read this and a special thanks to FDsecretart for reviewing for both chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Weakness

**Previously**

_"Geez, you're no longer allowed to drink if nobody's going to take care of you the next day" he muttered while burying his face unto her hair. Inhaling the scent he got addicted to ever since he met the blonde._

_"Well I guess I just need someone to take care of me then" she said breaking the hug. She winked and flashed him a grateful smile. _

_"I'm gonna go and grab something to eat, would you like to come?" Natsu's stomach growled, and for Lucy, that's a more than enough answer. She chuckled while he grinned widely and grabbed her wrist to go to the kitchen._

_"I want to eat pizza or maybe some nachos with extra spicy sauce. Oh! There's a strawberry cake here too! Come on Lucy just don't tell Erza okay?" _

_With that Lucy's heart began to leap a thousand miles._

* * *

><p>"It's fine guys, no need to make a fuss over it" Lucy said as she sweatdropped. It was Monday and her friends are fussing over her going to school already after just a week's rest. The issue about Phantom still wasn't settled but Lucy didn't really care about it.. for now.<p>

"Really guys I'm fine. And most of my wounds are healed now thanks to Porlyuska-san and Wendy"

"But Lucy you really shouldn't force yourself. I mean it hasn't been a week since the incident and looking at your wounds back then.. you really need a least a month or so to fully recover" Gray said with his eyes full of concern and worry.

"I'm really fine Gray. And thank you for taking your time to visit me always even though you all have your own things to do"

"Of course, you're already like a sister to us Lucy" Jellal said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you. I-"

"Lucy!" shouted the pink-haired teen that just arrived. His toothy grin was plastered on his face while carrying a stack of paper.

"The teachers said that this is all the handouts and lessons for the past week so you should go and study 'em to catch up"

Lucy groaned in frustration as she looked at all the papers.

_'Seriously? All of that in just a week!' _

"Thanks Natsu" she said with a sigh. Everyone went back to their seats since it was almost 8am and Gildarts was coming soon. She felt a light poke in her cheeks while she was scanning the pages that made her look at her side. She raised her brow at the salmon-haired teen beside her.

"What is it Natsu?"

"Nothing Luce" he said with his famous cheeky grin making her brow arc higher. She returned her focus on the papers at hand and ignored the teen beside her. Why was he even next to her anyway? Where was Levy? She scanned the area and found the girl sitting next to Cana which was Erza's original seat. She then looked for a certain red-head and found her next to the Jellal. Lucy fought the urge to squeal. She doesn't really know what's between the two but she felt that they were really close. Gildarts soon entered with a scowl on his face.

"So the principal came earlier and told me give this new project, it will be done by two and you'll do it with your seatmate, no exchanging seats.." Lucy stared at the man in shock.

_'How the heck did things turn out that way?' _

She looked at the boy who was sitting beside her who was whistling innocently.

"You knew about this didn't you?" she said while narrowing her eyes at the salmon-head.

"What are you talking about?" he replied innocently.

"Oh come on, I bet you knew it that's why you're here right now"

"Knew what?"

"The project!" she said in frustration; making Gildarts shot a look at her.

"Sorry" she muttered then glared at Natsu. The boy only raised his arms like he was being captured; the grin never leaving his face.

"Okay okay, so maybe I did hear them talk about it when I went to the faculty to get you notes. But hey, I just want to spend more time with you, you know"

"You always spend time with me" she retorted, ignoring the hint of pink on her cheeks. Really, the boy was always barging into her apartment and who the heck enters people's houses through their windows?

"But this is different" he said with a pout that Lucy found so adorable.

"Fine. But if you want me to do this project with you, you better listen to what Mr. Clive have to say" she said while taking out a small notebook and a pen.

"Aye Sir!" he said while saluting that made Lucy laugh. Natsu was an idiot.. an idiot that makes her smile.

* * *

><p>Natsu scratched his head as he listened to Lucy's instructions. Seriously, she was too confusing. The task given to them was to come up with a dish that could be served to the upcoming foundation day of the school that will be held next month. Both gangs were at the home economics room trying to make something, their other classmates were either making theirs at their houses or were assigned to do other things.<p>

On the other hand, veins were popping on Lucy's head as she considered Natsu the most terrible cooking partner. She now wondered how he was able to survive living alone if he can't crack a single egg without completely destroying or spilling its contents.

"I just order pizza or go eat at Jellal's house, since he's a good cook, if you're wondering"

Lucy glared at the man and couldn't help but imagine Gellal in a frilly pink apron. Seriously, that guy's full of surprises.

"Let's just take a break for a while and clean up. Mr. Clive won't be happy to find out that we made a mess here"

"Why not just call him Gildarts? He prefers it that way anyway"

"I.. don't know. Anyway, we have to finish this by Friday and I really hope we'll make it by then" she said eyeing all the mess they made. She was definitely not that good in cooking but she knows she's _way _better than Natsu, heck maybe anybody is better than him. She suddenly heard an explosion from the other side where Erza was trying to cook next to Gellal. She saw the blush on Erza's face that rivals the color of her hair. On the other hand, Jellal was slightly smiling at the girl. Okay maybe as long as Natsu doesn't make things explode, he was _technically_ better than Erza.

She sighed for the umpteenth time of the day and closed her eyes. All these cooking and scolding Natsu was taking a lot of her energy. She felt warms arms drape around her shoulder.

"Come on Luce, you tired already?" she glared at Natsu who never seem to run out of steam.

"Tch. Anyway let's finish cleaning up and start again tomorrow. I'm already tired as hell" she stated then started to pack her things.

"By the way Luce, why are you still staying at that apartment?" she looked briefly at Natsu expecting him to continue what he's going to say.

"I mean, Phantom already knows that place and I don't want you to be taken again. I was really worried you know-I mean we all were but.. you know what I mean, and besides, that apartment is so easy to break into! Heck the first time I saw it the knob was broken!"

"Thank you Natsu. But until the war with Phantom ends I'm staying at that apartment, and about that knob, well Erza" she said while sighing.

"Wha- but why? They already know that place! They could attack you and take you any time they want!"

"And that's exactly why Natsu. They might come back and I need to be there because I still need answers as to why they kidnapped me"

"But Luce! That doesn't make any sense! You're just putting yourself in danger!"

"It does make sense Natsu because as of now, we need to track them down, and if they thought of doing the same trick twice, I'll be ready to put some sense on their stupid ass brains. Besides, do you think I'll let them get away for what they did?"

"But Luce! It's still dangerous!"

Natsu's outburst made the others stop what they are doing and look at their leaders. Erza was about to step in when Jellal stopped her.

"For the second time around Natsu, I. Am. A. Gangster! Being in danger is a part of it. Heck! Everything about it is dangerous!"

"Then quit being one because you're just going to get hurt!"

Natsu froze at the words that came out of his mouth. He was being unreasonable and he knew it but he was just worried about the blonde.

Lucy felt like she was stabbed. The constriction on her chest was making it hard for her to breathe. She felt like all the words choked in her throat adding to the pain she was feeling. She felt hot tears threatening to spill on her eyes as Natsu's figure started to become blurred. She was used to people judging her as someone who's weak, but the lack of trust from Natsu and his judgment about her was something out of the line. She grabbed her bag and quickly exited the room. She ran as fast as she can. The wind whipped her face as her free-flowing tears spilled in her eyes.

"What the heck was that Natsu!?" Gray was the first one to react, punching the daze Natsu on the cheek.

"That was beyond the line man! You have no right to tell her that!" Gray said punching his idiot friend once again.

"I-I was just worried" his words came out as a whisper as he stared at the door where the blonde ran out.

Gray calmed down a little as he stared at Natsu.

"I know, we all are, but we all need to understand and believe that she can do this. We all know that she's strong and what we need to do is to support her and be there for her" he patted Natsu's shoulder and the next thing he knew, the pink-haired idiot bolted out of the room. The people in the room looked at each other. It was now up to the two to solve their problem.

* * *

><p>It's been four days since the incident and Lucy was still not talking to him—or at least look at him. That fact made Natsu so frustrated and the Phantom Lord, silently destroying some of their Extension Guilds and Warehouses wasn't helping the situation either. It was already Friday and Natsu was really grumpy about him and the colder version of Lucy, finishing their project without talking or her looking at him. That project was supposed to make them closer to each other, not the other way around! He was really frustrated and was planning to drag her and give her a piece of his mind the moment they see each other when Reedus arrived at their guild—as they want to call it because it way cooler than headquarters—panting.<p>

"J-Jet, D-Droy and L-L-Levy! A-at the tree! And they're hurt!" the man choked out making almost all of the people in the guild stormed out of the place to see what they were talking about.

In a large tree, they saw three body hanging almost lifelessly. Natsu had shock written on his face and was quickly changed into anger. He felt his blood boiling as he saw his friend covered in blood and bruises. The blunette also had a symbol on her stomach that made him clench his fist.. _Phantom._

He run towards Levy and immediately helped in bringing her down to get her and the other two to the infirmary. Worried looks and vengeance were plastered on each of the member's faces. Natsu glanced at Lucy who was staring at her bruised bestfriend. He backed away slightly at her blank eyes. Coldness surrounds it's every glint making him shiver in fear. His eyes widened as his onyx eyes locked with her lifeless ones. He didn't know how long they looked at each other, but he does know that the war is now officially on.

* * *

><p>Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail were in one of their warehouses getting ready for battle. He was staring at Lucy while she was writing some plans on the map on her hands. A part of her hair was on a black ponytail with a plain ribbon and she was wearing her customized Fairy Keys sleeveless black shirt with pink and yellow print. She also wore tight leggings and black combat boots that Natsu found oh-so-sexy. He would have been flirti- err talking with her right now if only they were in a better situation. He was snapped out of his daze when he saw the people around him standing up and getting their equipment ready.<p>

Erza stood in front of everyone. Her eyes were stern and filled with rage.

"Everybody should be equipped and ready. Follow your planned positions and wait for my signal. Warren, make sure that there is a clear connection with everyone.. "

"Yes Erza"

"I expect every group to do their jobs and cover their respective places properly. They want to mess with the Fairies, with our family, then we will end what they started and make sure that they'll never dare to speak of us once again"

"YES!" shouts were heard everywhere and the people of Fairy Tail was pumping in adrenaline.

Makarov took the floor and stood in front of them. The place was filled with silence once again as they wait for their Master to speak.

"They can destroy our guilds but we won't let them get away with hurting a precious member of our family. Lucy was able to convince me back then but nothing can stop this battle now. In this war, I want you to protect each other and do not let one shoulder all the responsibilities. As a member of Fairy Tail, and as a member of this Family, we will bring them down!"

Shouts were heard on the entire warehouse. Soon, the guild was ready for battle.

Natsu was pumping with adrenaline. His gang was assigned with Lucy's Gang to attack the front of the Phantom guild and he was really excited to kick those Phantom's asses.

"Calm down flamebrain. You're too excited" his rival scoffed.

"Whatever ice princess; it's been so long since we got into fights"

"It's a big war not one of your common street fights idiot"

"What did you say ice freak?!"

"That you're an idiot fire breath!"

"Enough!" Erza growled making the two shut up.

Natsu glanced at Lucy. She hadn't spoken a word to him and he misses her so much. Soon, he heard Warren on his earpiece. He would definitely settle things with Lucy after this.

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia felt cold. Her blank eyes stared at the wide eyes of the Phantom members as they attacked their guild head-on. A flash of blue appeared on her mind and the bruised and blood-covered face of her best friend invaded her thoughts.<p>

She felt her mind clouded with anguish and hate as she stabbed a Phantom in his leg.

_You're weak_. A voice said.

She gripped her Aquarius key blade tighter and kicked another Phantom hard in his stomach.

_You're really weak. No matter how much you try, you won't get stronger._

She gritted her teeth at the voice. It's right. She was weak. She grabbed her gun and shot three men on the leg then she grabbed her whip wrapping it tightly around another phantom.

_You're weak. You can't even protect your own mother. Now you let Levy suffer._

She felt tears building up in her dull eyes as those words stabbed her again like a knife.

_"Then quit being one because you're just going to get hurt!"_

The words of the pink-haired teen rang in her mind. The emotions she was feeling was so overwhelming that all she could do was to bend her anger on what's in front of her. Soon, her mind went blank and was consumed with rage.

* * *

><p>The people can't help but stop to look at the leader of Fairy Keys. The phantom subordinates were all knocked out and they couldn't help but feel the fear creeping to their bones as they examined the SS-Class gangster who had her shirt, covered in blood and the look of death and bloodlust in her eyes made it worst. She was holding an almost lifeless phantom in her hand and was asking it about the other members. Erza hesitantly went near her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She saw Lucy's grip on the man loosen a bit and the color in her eyes going back making them sigh in relief.<p>

"Lucy, its upper members are scattered here in this place. We need to split up and find them" she silently explained making the blonde nod.

Lucy looked at the scared look on some of their comrades that made her sigh. She immediately removed her gaze and avoided looking at Natsu for she was scared to see what his reaction would be. She did it again. She lost it again. She really didn't want to reveal this side of her to the others.

"I'll go south and you go north, I also told the others to go the other directions" Lucy nodded and went on her heels. She really wants to go up to get revenge from Jose but she knows that Master is already taking care of it. The people scattered and she went north. She gripped her hands tightly making her nails dig into her palms; a gush of red flowing from it.

"You really love blood don't you?" a deep voice said near her, making her spun on her heels to look at the source. She saw pink hair and a cocky smirk that soon turned into a frown.

"You really shouldn't hurt yourself" he whispered as he went near her and grabbed her bleeding hands. He took a handkerchief and placed it around her delicate hands to stop the bleeding.

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself" he said while bringing her hands to his lips and kissed it. His eyes shutting close as he inhaled the smell of the rusty blood in her hand mixing a faint smell of vanilla.

Lucy just stared a Natsu. Her mind clouded with mixed emotions from the actions of the man infront of her.

"I'm sorry" he said as he stared at her eyes making Lucy frown and even more confuse. Soon she a felt a sting in her neck followed by another soft 'sorry' from the idiot in front of her. She was about to ask what the hell he did but soon felt the heaviness of her eyelids and her vision becoming black.

Natsu immediately caught Lucy in his arms, feeling the difference in her weight before and now. He looked at the ink-haired man beside him.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Gray asked while Natsu carried Lucy in his arms.

"She will get really angry at you, you know" his rival warned. "I know. But I think this will be for the best. You saw her earlier. She's not herself. Besides Cana said so.." he muttered making Gray nod at him. He noticed Gray still dressed-up making him smirk.

"Still looking for the best fight?"

"Yeah, those guys earlier aren't even enough as a warm-up" he replied with a cocky grin making Natsu smirk.

"I'll leave this to you ice-freak"

"Yeah. Take care of Lucy fire breath"

"I will."

Natsu dashed to go back to the guild. He needs go there fast before the blonde in his arms wakes up. He looked at the girl in his arms and smiled a bit. It felt so good being this close to her again. She was so going to kill him when she wakes up but he was going to think of that later because for now, he needs to get past a bunch of phantoms that are blocking his way.

* * *

><p>Gray continued to run until he reached the roof. There he saw a blunette who was holding a pink umbrella that was too girly in his opinion. He felt droplets of water falling on his face and the rest of his body. The woman raised her hands and let it get soaked in the rain. She glanced at his direction and started to walk near him.<p>

"Falling gently.. "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey, I just fulfilled one of my goals as a writer here because I had a Guest make a review and told me to update XD Haha so here you go! I hope you guys enjoy it! This chapter is kinda shorter than my first chapters because it's only around 3 thousand words and I usually write up to 4 thousand words but heh.. it's all I got ;p I really love reviews so why don't you guys make happy by leaving one? XD Please tell me what you think! Is it good or bad? Does my writing suck or just fine? Anyway Happy New Year Guys!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 - Victory

**Previously**

_Gray continued to run until he reached the roof. There he saw a blunette who was holding a pink umbrella that was too girly in his opinion. He felt droplets of water falling on his face and the rest of his body. The woman raised her hands and let it get soaked in the rain. She glanced at his direction and started to walk near him. _

_"Falling gently.. "_

* * *

><p>Levy opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar room. At first, all she saw was kind of blurry but soon she regained her vision. Her eyes landed on a bowl of fruit beside her. She lifted her arms and saw the bandages wrapped around it. She tried to stand up, her head feeling heavy every moment. A flash of purple got her attention. Her brown eyes looking at the girl whose warm smile can make anyone feel at ease.<p>

"Hey Kinana" Levy said with her hands still on her head. She realized that she was at Fairy Tail since Kinana was there.

"Hey there Levy, how do you feel?" Kinana inquired while placing the tray she was holding on the table.

"Not really good. My head hurts. What happened?" the blunette asked with a groan.

"Oh, you don't remember? You, Jet and Droy we're attacked by Phantom. We found you guys hanging.. hanging almost lifelessly in a tree" the girl answered. It was evident that she was having doubts telling the injured teen about it.

"You've been unconscious since yesterday and the whole guild went to Phantom earlier this morning. There are a few left for protection but basically, all went to help. They went to get revenge for you guys and all the things phantom did. They were really worried"

Levy's thoughts and feelings were overwhelming her weak body. Pain, anger, vengeance and worry were clouding her eyes. The sound of the closing of the door echoed in the four corners of the room but Levy was too occupied in contemplating what happened. She soon sat up as she collected her thoughts.

She looked at the sleeping figures on the other beds and sighed. She failed to protect two of her precious nakamas. The coldness of the floor seeped through her bare foot but she didn't care. She sneakily went to their private room at Fairy Tail and went to change into her Fairy Key shirt. She picked her pens that are convertible to blades, knifes, steel and grabbed a few guns that have fire, ice or water and other elements as their bullets. She was about to exit the guild when she heard a frantic yell coming from someone at guild. She ignored it anyway and run fast towards Phantom.

She can't just sit there while everyone was fighting. She understands that everyone can handle themselves but she felt the need to go there to help and get revenge for herself and her two other nakamas. The thought of a certain blonde also came to her mind. Lucy can tolerate being hurt but when her friends and the guild are involved, she tends to snap and lose herself. The blunette forced her feet to run faster. She needs to get there fast.

* * *

><p>Gray looked at the woman in front of him. She continued to walk near him and stopped when she was a few meters away. Gray had his guard up and is waiting for the woman to make the first move but was stopped by the words that came out of her mouth.<p>

"Juvia thinks that you should leave" the woman said making his brows scrunch up in confusion.

"You are not what we needed. Juvia believes that this battle is unnecessary" the blunette added making Gray's mind to cloud up a little.

He remembered the destroyed headquarters and other places that their guild owns—places that the founders of Fairy Tail had worked so hard to build. He also remembered the almost lifeless state Levy, Jet and Droy were in. He felt rage building up inside him when he lastly, remembered Lucy. The blonde who was pretty much bathing with her own blood the moment they arrived. The girl who let what happened to her slide but was fighting with her life after what happened to her friend. He looked again at woman that was a little startled by the change in his eyes. It was an icy stare, almost like it was accusing her with the things that they have done.

Gray swore that if Lucy's battling for her friends and Fairy Tail, then he will have this battle for her.

* * *

><p>Natsu cursed as the Phantoms just kept coming. He changed Lucy's position and hangs her in his left shoulder while his right hand was holding a fire gun-it was a gun that has bullets that gets hotter when in contact with any kinds of liquid; even human blood. He felt a little sorry for those he shot but it was pretty convenient for him since he only needs one clear shot and they will stop following him because of the pain the bullet will give. He smirked as he was almost at the entrance but stopped when he met a pair blood-colored eyes staring menacingly at him.<p>

He unknowingly let out a low growl as the descriptions that Lucy gave him fit the man perfectly.

_Crimson eyes. _

_Black Hair. _

_Dark Clothes. _

_Metal Piercings._

_And a malicious grin._

He remembered Lucy saying that, that man was hers to finish. He held the blonde in his arms tighter. He knew that he was probably the man who did all those things to Lucy but he wasn't really in the best situation to fight. Lucy was unconscious and he couldn't just leave her somewhere while she was like that because who knows what could happen if he leave her alone and defenseless while fighting the man in front of him. He stared darkly at the man while thinking of a way to escape. His adrenaline was completely against the idea of leaving without a good fight but he knows better than to put the girl in danger. He couldn't help but grin when he noticed a flash of blue near the open doors.

He held the blonde in his arms and went to attack the man making the blunette who just arrived; stare in shock. He punched the man's jaw and kicked him on his stomach making him fly to the other side of the room. Natsu quickly lifted Lucy up and transferred her to the petite girl's arms that scrambled to get her balance back despite the added weight.

"Take care of Luce, Levy. I'll be right back!" he shouted before running towards his opponent.

* * *

><p>Gray held his hand in his arm; trying to stop the blood from flowing. He looked at his opponent who seemed unfazed by the whole situation. He unconsciously stripped and that made his opponent blush.<p>

"What are you doing?" the blunette asked.

"Fighting duh"

"Ah, no not that. Why are you stripping?"

"I did?" he asked the looked at himself half-naked.

"Oh, guess you're a worthy of a fight Juvia" he said with a smirk that made the blunette blush.

"Oh. Thanks" she mumbled then focused her eyes on Gray's face as she can't look anywhere else without getting excited err- distracted.

"Why do you want to fight so badly?" she asked why dodging his punches.

"Because I can't let you hurt my friends" he said before kicking Juvia to her side; which the blunette dodged.

"Oh, I see. Is your friends really important to you?"

"Everyone in Fairy Tail is, and they aren't just my friends. Lucy and the others are my family"

The statement made the blunette stop. _'Family huh? There's no such thing in Phantom' _

She felt a kick on her side and the world spun as she was thrown backwards. She stared at Gray and felt a wave of emotion swam through her while the man stayed oblivious to what was going on with her mind.

_'How lucky Lucy is'_ she thought then stared at Gray; the woman feeling envious of the blonde. She watched as hope flickered on the man's eyes after seeing the damage he had done. She felt the pouring of rain intensified; her whole body soaking in water for her umbrella is long gone. Her vision was blurring together with her mind as the rain kept reminding her of the rejection the society gave her; Lucy, on the hand, was loved and protected. She felt her eyes blurring even more after her free flowing tears mixed with the rain.

"Man, this rain is depressing" Gray said to nobody in particular as the pouring rain felt like needles stinging his exposed body. He sighed and was taken aback when he saw a blur of blue running towards his direction. He clumsily took a step back to dodge the attack; almost losing his balance because of the slippery land. He was taken aback by her sudden aggressiveness but soon gave his all to match her speed. He felt the slight desperation on her every swing making him think what caused it. He soon found and opening quickly tripped her and trapped her on the ground; his body shielding her from the drops of rain. He felt her body calm down and his adrenaline was leaving his body; taming his wild beating heart. Juvia looker at the man who pinned her down, not feeling the rain for a moment gave her a little time to think. This man fights for his friends and she's fighting for nothing but a bunch of orders from the people who never treated her like family. She closed her eyes and felt the beating of her heart with his; slowly easing the pain she felt inside.

He slowly sit up close to her and Juvia couldn't help but miss his warmth and do everything to stay close to it. The blunette soon did the same as the rain slowly comes to a stop. She stood up and he was about to get ready again for a fight but her words stopped him.

"Juvia believes that she lose this one and she is sorry for all the trouble she caused. She will try to stop the othe-" her words were cut off when she felt a sting on her left shoulder; making her stumble backwards. She looked at the source of the gun shot and found her supposed-to-be comrade standing there giving her a stern look. She looked at the blood trickling down flesh and felt the wind whipped her body as she felt her body falling off.

Gray watched in horror as the blunette was about to fall; summoning all of his strength to sprint and save her. He grabbed her hand and quickly hoisted her up. He took his gun out to aim at the culprit but he was no longer there.

"She was your Nakama right?! Then how dare you shoot her?" he said with his voice full of rage. His trembling hands were holding each side of the girl's arms. Juvia's eyes welled up as she released the emotions she had been containing her whole life.

"Juvia feels happy for what you have done for her. She's really envious of Lucy-san for she has great friends like you. Juvia is sorry for what she has done and she hopes that she'll also find a place where there is warmth" Gray pats her head and wipes the tears in her eyes. He was kinda happy to see the true colors of the girl hiding behind the stoic mask earlier.

"And I hope you find it soon Juvia"

"Thank you.."

"Gray. My name's Gray"

"G-Gray-sama" she said like a whisper then a lone tear escaped her eyes.

"Juvia likes Gray-sama's warmth" she said with a dazzling smile that captured the ink-haired teen for a while. The girl likes his warmth, it was weird statement because most people actually says that he's cold.. literally, but it made him feel happy nonetheless.

"You should probably go and treat your wound Juvia. You could die because of bloodloss" he said with a concern voice while holding her hand to help her stand up. They both look at the clear sky for as the sun made its way behind the clouds.

"The sky is beautiful Gray-sama" she said making him smile.

"Yeah"

"Juvia would like to tell you something important. She knows that what she had done is bad but she wants to make it up to the Fairies" she said while looking at him with determined eyes.

"What is it Juvia?"

"It's Phantom's true purpose for the war and it involves Lucy Heartfilia"

* * *

><p>Natsu run fast towards his opponent and did not gave the man time to recover. He punched the man in the face and kneed him in the stomach. He was about to punch him again but the man caught his arm and threw him backward with a kick. Natsu went unfazed by the growing pain in his body as the two of them exchanged kicks and punches. Levy was scared and amused at the same time as she never saw two people fighting so equally with each other. She grabbed the blonde tighter in her arms and her eyes softened as she noticed the blonde's clothes drenched in crimson.<p>

"You're always so hard on yourself whenever it involves the people you love" Levy whispered.

The fight was taking longer than expected. Levy was beginning to get nervous as Natsu was already blood-coated but he has a smile on his lips making the girl think that Natsu was enjoying this fight. Her eyes went wide when she felt the girl in her arms stir a little.

"Natsu! Lucy's waking up!" she shouted while contemplating that the possibility of them; knocking Lucy out on purpose, was high.

"Take her somewhere Levy!" Natsu shouted but it was too late because the blonde was already awake and fury was evident in her eyes.

"Natsu!" she shouted then run to Natsu's direction making the salmon-haired gulp. He kicked Gajeel hard in the stomach and went to face the blonde.

"Don't go looking somewhere else Salamander" Gajeel said before launching his fist on Natsu but was stopped when both of them yelled.

"Shut up!" they both said making Gajeel almost laugh at their synchronization.

"I suggest that you don't bother them for now mister" Levy said as the two locked in an intense gaze.

"What? Are they gonna kiss now and have sex?" Gajeel asked making the petite girl's mouth hang open; her blood rushing to her neck up to her cheeks.

"W-What are you saying! It's not like that!" Levy shouted indignantly, the man just laughing in amusement at her obvious embarrasment.

"Gi hi. So want to give it a go shrimp?"

"What? No!" Levy shouted in horror; her cheeks burning an even brighter shade of red making the man raise his brow at her.

"What? I was just asking for a fight midget" the black-haired man said and soon, his vision blurred as the still blushing girl hit him hard on the head with an iron that appeared out of nowhere.

Lucy stared at Natsu with rage in her eyes. She can't believe that Natsu did that to her. She stared at him more closely and her eyes softened as her gaze made its way to her blood-streaked and injured face and body. His bruises and cuts were obviously new and exhaustion was also evident as he breathes faster than normal. Lucy took a step closer and Natsu closed his eyes while waiting for the impact of Lucy's rage but he only felt her warm arms encircling his back while she buried her face to his chest while muffling her sobs.

"You idiot, pushing yourself too far" she murmured making Natsu laugh and pat Lucy's head.

"Well what can I say, I learned from an even bigger and a very stubborn idiot" he said with a smile that made Lucy playfully hit his chest.

Soon, they saw Erza ripping the Phantom's flag into pieces and replacing a Fairy Tail flag on it. They just earned themselves a new territory.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Chapter (Erza and Jellal)<strong>

**[at Fairy Tail Club's Second floor, first day of classes—can be found on Chapter 2]**

"_Now that we are alone, would you please explain what happened back then before I punch you in the face?" Erza said breaking the silence. Jellal blinked and smiled at her._

"_Of course Erza"_

Jellal guided the scarlet-haired to a table for two and gestured to Kinana to bring them something. Silence engulfed the two but both didn't mind as they collected the thoughts in their minds—the thoughts about what happened 8 years ago.

"What will you have Jellal?" the purple-haired asked with a smile. She was a little curious about the two but chose to keep quiet about it.

"I think some strawberry cake will be nice, you still like those right Erza?" Jellal inquired at Erza; cutting the scarlet-haired from her deep thoughts.

"Y-yeah"

"Alright, two slices of strawberry cake and some milkshake please"

"Be up in a minute"

Jellal looked at Erza and smiled at bit. He took something in his bag and showed a small stuff toy keychain that looked like him. It even has a red tattoo on its face. Erza blushed a little at the dangling mini-Jellal that was wearing a scarlet shirt and blue pants on the blue-haired's hands.

"You kept it?"

"Of course, it's very important to me you know" he immediately replied. His eyes softening as he stared at the hand-made stuff that has been keeping him going for years.

"What happened Jellal? Why did you leave? D-did you know what happened to Rose Mary Village months after you left?"

Jellal sighed at her questions and smiled sadly at her. Kinana soon arrived with two slices of strawberry cake and Jellal gave his thanks while Erza continued to look down.

"I learned that I was adopted.. " the blue-haired started that made Erza look at him with wide eyes. "Don't get me wrong though, I didn't run away or something. The father and mother that I've known-that took care of me-are both good people and I'll be forever indebted to them. I learnt that I was from a small island called Edolas where my foster parents used to live in and there was a certain belief there that twins are kinda.. cursed" he said with a shrug that made Erza's brow raise.

"What the hell of a belief is that?"

"Haha I know, it's weird. And my birth parents are the leaders there or something and I was supposed to be killed or whatever" he said casually that made Erza's jaw drop.

"Is that a joke or something?"

"Nope. I don't blame you if you don't believe me though. My life is some kind of drama-shit"

"N-no! It's not that I don't believe you but I think those people need to be punished" she said in a serious tone that made Jellal laugh.

"Yeah so I went to Edolas because my foster parents said so and I met my twin there. His name is also Jellal but people refer to him as Mystogan because for some reason, he doesn't show his face to anyone, except for me though, because you know; it's practically useless since we look the same" he said while laughing a little. Erza, on the other hand, while listening intently to the story.

"I also learned that his health is poor so they kinda forced me to substitute for him because they say that our family will be in pinch if they found out that the next in line is in that condition" he sighed then grabbed a spoonful of strawberry cake.

"And I think you know what happened next there Erza. It's very.. movie-like"

"I see"

"When I found out about what happened to Rosemary Village I tried to get out but they just locked me up. I'm really sorry for not being there when you lost your parents and Simoun, Erza" he said with sadness lingering in voice. Erza stared at the man in front of him, she really wanted him to be there for her but given the circumstances; she knew it was impossible.

"Well at least my brother's in a better condition so I'm basically off the hook for now"

"I seriously don't know if I should say that 'that is good' or not because they basically do not own you Jellal, they even tried to kill you when you were young"

"Well yeah, my parents are a piece of crap, Jellal, well Mystogan, is very nice though. I want you to meet him someday"

"Maybe I will" she said with a smile.

"How about you? What happened to you? How did you end up being a gangster here in Magnolia? Well it's not that it's bad or anything but this place is kinda far from our old village"

"Fairy Tail; It's the place Rob told me to go to before he died. I met Lucy here when she was young and everything else just happened" the scarlet-haired answered with a small smile on her lips as she remembered what happened the day she arrived.

"Which reminds me that we should go to them now" she said while munching on the left strawberry cake then stood up to go to Lumen Histoire. Jellal quickly followed then grabbed her shoulders when he noticed something white near Erza's mouth. Erza looked at him confusedly and was about to ask what he wanted when he suddenly leaned closer. The scarlet-haired woman's cheeks were tinted with a color that rivals her hair. She suddenly felt his fingers brush near her lip making her feel light-headed.

"You've still got some icing here" he explained while raising his right thumb then licked the icing off his finger.

"R-Right, thanks" she stammered then quickly went to the pole and went down. She felt like her cheeks were burning and she couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed when he licked the icing. She entered Lumen Histoire and saw Natsu pinning Lucy to the ground with their lips almost touching.

And that was when Erza lost it and a flying knight boot made contact with a salmon-haired's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So here's the promised update for today! The crappy special chapter is unexpected but the plot I made for Chapter 5 didn't reach 3k words so I need to add something up, and what else is there to discuss than Erza and Jellal's past right? I really don't wanna make him a bad guy in the past or something so I just ended up writing such a cliche and crappy backstory. Please forgive me and my toasted brain for that, school just started yesterday and I'm bombarded with a lot of test and requirements this week so I'm just really trying my best to update something. <strong>

**I started another story entitled 'My Angel' and I wasn't really planning on updating it as much as this but it's actually getting a lot more reviews on it's first chapter compared to what I usually get here but don't worry because I won't abandon this story for the other one because I love this story and the reviews I get here. Be an angel and leave a lovely review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Pervert

**Previously**

_"You idiot, pushing yourself too far" she murmured making Natsu laugh and pat Lucy's head. _

_"Well what can I say, I learned from an even bigger and a very stubborn idiot" he said with a smile that made Lucy playfully hit his chest. _

_Soon, they saw Erza ripping the Phantom's flag into pieces and replacing a Fairy Tail flag on it. They just earned themselves a new territory._

* * *

><p>Lucy was staring at the clear blue sky while their History teacher was busy discussing about some unknown words that were used somehow used by their ancestors as a form of communication. Levy was furiously writing on her note while trying to depict the meaning of the words—for Lucy it looked more like scribbles—in the picture. Cana was drinking booze as usual while Erza—as the responsible student council president she is—was trying her best to listen and stay attentive in class; but her sleepy and obviously bored eyes was giving her act away. Lucy snickered quietly as she had a feeling that somebody would bang her head on the table later. Her gaze landed on the blue-haired girl that was sitting in front of her. She was quietly listening to the teacher and was taking notes of the important details.<p>

Juvia and Gajeel transferred to Fairy High and at first, people who knew about what happened have doubts in the two but little by little, they have proven that they are trustworthy. She had taken note of how close Juvia and Gray are and how Juvia would start going fidgety whenever her 'Gray-sama' is near her; though she would always sweatdrop whenever Juvia gets possesive Gray and calls her 'love rival'. She also found Levy's clumsiness and constant blushing whenever she's near Gajeel very amusing and entertaining. Gajeel has also been on better terms with Natsu and the rest despite his grumpy attitude. As for her, she already forgot her grudge on the man after she learnt that Levy knocked him out because he said something pretty embarrassing to her bookworm bestfriend. Levy never really told her about what he told her though; and it made her really curious because Levy said that she—of all people—wouldn't want to know it.

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she felt like the Phantom incident happened long ago. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard the bell rang; signalling the end of classes. She quickly placed her things in her bag and stood up. She went out of the classroom with the usual gang plus Juvia and was greeted by the ecstatic Natsu.

"Hiya Luce" he said while giving her a bone-crashing hug. Natsu and his gang weren't at their classes today because Makarov ordered them to go and check out the clubs since they were just transferees and doesn't have a club yet. Juvia, on the other hand, already submitted a form to the swimming club as she insisted that it's the only club she's interested in. Lucy was snapped out of her trance when Natsu snatched her bag and held her hand.

"I'll hold this for you Luce" he said with a grin that made Lucy blush as their friends teased them nonstop. She cleared her throat as they walked side-by-side and everybody pretty much went on with their own conversation.

"So, what club are you joining Natsu?"

"I got invitations from almost the entire sports club but I think I'm narrowing down my options to basketball, soccer, tennis and football"

"Those are good choices Natsu, and you can join all those four you know"

"Really? Maybe I would. How about you Luce? What sports are you in?"

"I'm actually surprised that you asked if I'm in some sports and not if I'm a cheerleader or something because I have blonde hair" Lucy joked that made Natsu laugh heartily.

"Oh come on! I know you're more destructive than that! But if you are then I can imagine you smoking hot in your tight blue cheerleading top and short skirt while cheering for me in my games" Natsu playfully replied making Lucy smack him lightly in the chest; pink hue covering her cheeks.

"You perv"

"Only yours" he said with a wink making Lucy blush harder.

"Tch. I'm the captain of volleyball team and I also play tennis and soccer. I also substitute on the other sports sometimes but that's only when they are short on players" Lucy said making Natsu grin.

"That's lot you have there, Luce"

"Well yeah, but I mainly focus on volleyball since I'm the captain of the team which reminds me that we have practice today so you can go ahead of me. I don't even know why you always wait for me. I can go home on my own you know. I also moved already to my new apartment so you don't have to worry"

"Why don't you just move into one of the Fairy Hills dormitories anyway? It's safer there" he said ignoring her question.

"Because the rent there is 100,000 jewels and it's too much for me. Besides, I like my new apartment; it's big and it has a great view, plus, it's only 70,000 jewels"

"Yup! I like your apartment too Lucy. It has a really soft bed" Natsu said with a grin that made Lucy smack him on the chest.

"How did you know that Lucy has a soft bed?" Gray, who overheard their conversation, asked.

"Because sometimes, I sleep at Lucy's house-"

"And you sleep with her on the bed?" Levy asked amused

"Congrats Natsu, that's big move you made there" the drunken Cana said while patting his back.

"Well yeah, what's wrong with sleeping with Lucy-"

"You slept with Lucy?!" a raging Erza asked while holding the confused Natsu on the collar. His eyes suddenly widened and his cheeks were tinted with red when he got the other meaning of what he said.

"It's not what you think! I swear we just slept next to each other!"

"Is that true Lucy?" Erza asked the blonde who just sweatdropped at the scene.

"Yes Erza, but I think a little smack on the head is good for him because he always trespass and attack the food at my house" the blonde said making Natsu yelp in pain after receiving Erza's blow.

"Oww Luce! Why are you being so mean?" the salmon-haired said with a pout that made Lucy laugh and rubbed the part of his head that was smacked by the great Titania.

"There, there, how about we get some food first then you can leave and _I_ can go to my practice"

"But Luce, I want to send you home. So I'll just go and apply to the clubs I want and you go to your practice, _then_ we will go home"

"Why do you want to take me home so badly anyway?"

"Because I'm courting you duh. I thought that was obvious already Lucy"

"Wait you are what?"

"I'm courting you genius" he said while patting the blonde's head and Lucy couldn't help but feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Since when did I give you my permission to court me?"

"You didn't, and I won't accept a 'no' for an answer anyway" he said with a grin then ruffled her hair.

"Go to your practice already, I'll just take your food there" he said while giving the blonde's bag back and kissing her forehead. He smirked at the dumbfounded Lucy then left the area.

"What was that flamehead?" Gray said with a half-amused and half-confused tone when they were out of sight.

"That's called marking what's mine so back off from Lucy" Natsu said with a threatening tone that made Gray shot his arms up.

"Woah, easy there my possessive friend; Lucy's just like a sister to me"

"Better make sure of that ice-freak" Natsu said with a smirk.

"I can't imagine Lucy going out with somebody like you" Loke commented.

"And you think she'll go out with somebody like you?" Natsu spat then glared at Loke.

"Stop it guys. And Loke don't provoke a fight with Natsu 'cause trust me, if it involves Lucy you'll probably not be able to have dates for months" Gellal warned making Loke squeak and run towards girls in order to flirt while Natsu just smirked.

"You're whipped" Gajeel said with an amused tone making Natsu glare at him.

"Shut up metal-freak"

* * *

><p>"What was that about Lu-chan?" Levy asked her blonde friend. They were at the gym court and Lucy was making the club members run around the court while their coach was busy sorting the paper arrangements for their first game.<p>

"What?" Lucy said while keeping her eyes on the players. It was a good thing that she and her friends were playing different sports so she's safe from interrogations; Levy was a different story though.

"Don't play dumb with me and Lu-chan. You know I'm talking about you and Natsu" Levy said with a teasing tone but her gaze never left the players who were running. Levy wasn't a player but she was most likely their data analyzer. She designs a training regime for them and gave the players advices on how to improve their weaknesses. She wasn't a player for any sports club because she was the president of different literary clubs, plus, she was the head of the school paper so she didn't have time for sports except for a little data analysis that she offers for the sports that her friends were captains on. Though, like Lucy, she sometimes substitutes for games whenever a player is unavailable or injured.

"There's nothing between us Levy-chan, he's just.. courting me, that's all" the blonde said with an indifferent tone but the blush on her cheeks gave in her nonchalant act. Levy noticed the blush on her cheeks and she did nothing to fight back the squeal that was threatening to escape her throat making Lucy grunt in irritation.

"Cut the talking and back to work Levy" Lucy said in Captain-mode making Levy salute and go back to analyzing the players though her teasing smile was still plastered on face making Lucy groan in irritation.

"Run faster! I want you to finish your lap in a minute! Those who will not make it will run 3 more laps. Go! Go! Go!" Lucy barked making the players run faster.

A few players were left as their coach guided the freshmen and other members in the outdoor volleyball court and left the volleyball varsity team in the indoor courts for their special training. Levy devised a new training regime where one player will be defending the one side of the court while the number of players on the other side will keep on increasing.

"This will last for 15 minutes wherein the first 2 minutes will be 1 vs 1 then a player will be added on the offensive side every 2 minutes. Once 10 minutes passed; the 5 players of the offensive side will be completed and the defensive side must make sure that the offense team will not score a point for the whole 5 minutes that's left or she can just score a point to win. The loser will run 5 laps times the number of minutes that was left in the time the moment side score"

"And what if I scored before they are completed?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, but it's not counted. But if you will score, then your score will be multiplied to the 5 five laps the offense will take, in short, if ever you lose on the last 5 minutes, then both you and the other team will run" Levy explained and the blonde nodded in satisfaction.

"So? Who will go first?" Levy asked the whole team who just looked at their captain.

"Fine. I'll go first. It's an advantage anyway since I'm not yet exhausted"

"Great! Go get the left side Lu-chan"

"Sure"

"Ready Lu-chan?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, go get her Laki!" Levy shouted and the said girl took and stance and served the ball. The ball went over the net like a bullet but Lucy easily returned it. Well, she had seen flying objects go faster than that numerous times so her reflex pretty much reacts fast. Two minutes had past and another player entered making Lucy take advantage of the situation where the players are still getting used to each other and pinpointed a smash in the middle of the opponent's court making the two both try to get the ball; but both also tried to stop when they were about to collide with each other. A loud thud was heard as the ball made contact with the floor; passing both of the shocked girls.

They were both kinda relieved and sad at the same time that they weren't able to get the ball; because it seriously looked like it would hurt. Lucy's lips stretched into a victory smile as she looked at the two.

"5 laps for the offense team" she said with a smirk that made her opponents groan; they were running just a while ago!

They heard claps on the bleachers and Lucy saw Natsu and Gray together with Levy. Natsu smirked at her that made Lucy blush a little.

"Alright! 6 minutes!" Levy shouted and now Lucy has 3 opponents. She was determined to make her players run laps so she pinpointed another shot at the far end of court but grunted when a player caught up with it. She tried again anyway and smashed between two players.

"That's 5 times 2 for the offense team, and we're gonna work on your weakness I found" Lucy said in a serious tone.

The practice continued and they reached the 5-minute rule. Lucy was trying her best to defend and it was really hard with 5 opponents since they were making her run at different directions and their returns were much faster than hers. They were making her run back and forth and they were messing with her rhythm because of the variations of the shots and the constant smashes were draining her energy.

"1 minute left" Levy shouted and Lucy focused on the ball. The offense team was trying their hardest to score against their captain but soon the time was about to run out with the ball still in the air. Lucy smirked and smashed the ball towards the opponent's side and left a black mark on the court. Her opponent's eyes grew wide and she went to high five her teammates for the good game.

"Alright, Lu-chan scored 2 times for first 10 minutes so 2 times 5, plus, the initial punishment of 5 laps for the losers, the offense team with run 15 laps before we go home" Levy said with a sadistic smile that made the players shiver in fear. Lucy was called by their coach so the players were starting to cool down from their intense game and was getting ready for the next one.

"Coach said that she needs to go on a meeting today so wrap up everyone" Lucy said in Captain-mode. She was shouting orders and Natsu couldn't help but admire her looks. She glistening with sweat and her tight shirt was already soaking wet. She was also wearing tight shorts that exposed her long legs. Once everything was over, Lucy went over to where Natsu, Gray and Levy were.

"So were you able to submit your forms?"

"Yeah, the clubs here are interesting; I can't wait for the training!" Natsu said with a smirk while Gray just shook his head. The training in Fairy High was intense and all the players were monsters but that was just the challenge they were looking for.

"That's good. You can go and apply for the spots in autumn. By the way, I'll go and take a quick shower first okay?"

"Sure but Luce" Natsu said making Lucy look at him in confusion. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. Levy squealed while Gray fake gagged.

"This is way sexier than cheerleading outfits" the salmon-haired whispered seductively making the blonde blush a shade of red.

"Pervert"

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy we're walking side by side on the sidewalk. Levy stayed in school to work at the Newsroom—Lucy offered to stay with her but she insisted that she and Natsu go home—while Gray went somewhere saying that he has errands to attend to but Lucy knew that he just doesn't want to be the third-wheel. They were heading towards a burger joint and they were constantly having stop overs whenever they see food stalls along the road.<p>

"We're going to eat at the burger joint, won't you get stuffed with eating all this before we get there?" she said while taking a bite of the cotton candy they bought minutes ago.

"Nah, I'm still ready for a burger eating competition if that's what you're worried about" Natsu said with a grin and Lucy couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh you're on Dragneel"

* * *

><p>"You're a monster" Lucy gaped while staring at Natsu. He was already at his 12th burger while Lucy finished at 5.<p>

"And you even ate before we get here. What kind of stomach do you have?" she said while slowly eating fries. She was already full but she can't waste her food. Natsu gulped down the food in his mouth before he talked.

"I'm just like this. And I'm sure I'll be hungrier the moment I start practicing with the club"

"I can imagine" Lucy said with a smile. Well, at least Natsu didn't talk with his mouth full; he was still pigging out with the food though.

"Hey, I was thinking about Juvia and Gajeel"

"What about them?"

"Well, from what I heard they were both S-Class gangsters in Phantom and there it's actually their highest rank, so I was thinking about letting them enter Fairy Tail"

"So what's the problem?"

"Well it's just that not everyone trusts them yet and it might cause some conflict. I think they will be a good asset for FT though"

"Then let them take the test. Simple as that, we're not even sure if they will pass or not you know"

"Natsu, we both know that they can and they will pass. It's just that, people won't really forget the incident about Phantom and all the damage it caused. Don't get me wrong, I trust Juvia and Gajeel but I can't help but feel some doubts too"

"Luce, Juvia and Metal-head did something wrong in the past. We can't erase that. You're wounds might have healed but you'll always remember what they did to you. It will stay and it's normal. But these situations about getting people's trust will be Gajeel and Juvia's challenge. If people don't trust them; then it's up to them to change their minds" he said then patted Lucy's head.

"Don't think about it too much weirdo. Those two can take care of themselves"

"Thanks Natsu who knew you were such a genius" Lucy joked making Natsu grunt in irritation.

"Great job in ruining the mood you weirdo" he snorted while Lucy just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Phantom failed in getting Lucy Heartfilia sir" a man wearing a formal black pants and suit said. The blonde man he was talking to looked at him with seriousness in his eyes.<p>

"Just let her be for now, we have better things to do. I'm sure Lucy will come back crawling to me someday" the man said while looking at a picture of a blonde and a pink-haired man. The blonde was smiling at the man and they looked like they just got out from school. He soon crumpled the picture in his hand; a dangerous glint in eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yey for a new chapter! This is sorta filler-ish, the calm before the storm lol XD but I still hope that you enjoyed it! I see that this story is getting a lot of followers and that's so awesome! I'll really appreciate it if you give me more reviews though XD Just tell me your thoughts! Oh yeah, I actually want to ask you guys if you want the next arc to be their school life since the last arc was more on fighting :3<strong>

**Guest: Hello there! Thanks for the lovely review! And oh my gosh! you just complimented my writing skills that's kinda crappy haha. I'm glad that you support me in writing this story and you even think that my story makes readers happy! Haha, I'm not so sure about that fact though because they are not leaving me reviews *pouts* haha anyway, thanks again!**

**Leave a Review! Leave a Review! Awesome Readers will leave a Review! Haha XDXD See yah on the next chappie guys!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Possessive

**Previously**

"_Phantom failed in getting Lucy Heartfilia sir" a man wearing a formal black pants and suit said. The blonde man he was talking to looked at him with seriousness in his eyes._

"_Just let her be for now, we have better things to do. I'm sure Lucy will come back crawling to me someday" the man said while looking at a picture of a blonde and a pink-haired man. The blonde was smiling at the man and they looked like they just got out from school. He soon crumpled the picture in his hand; a dangerous glint in eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 (Possessive)<strong>

Lucy and her gang, with Juvia being dragged, arrived at Fairy Tail. There are a lot of people there since it was Friday and the beat of the music was so lively anyone would want to dance. They sat at the stools at Mirajane's bar and men surrounded them and tried to ask for a dance. Cana and Lucy complied after getting a shot and they soon started dancing.

"You're Miss Lucy right?" the man shouted through the music; his eyes sparkling with joy.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Jason, Jason Weekly" he replied enthusiastically.

"Well nice to meet you Jason"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too Miss Lucy, I've heard a lot about you and it's so COOOL to dance with you!"

"You heard about me? Which side did you heard about; the good or the bad part?" she joked making the man laugh.

"Both, but I say they are both good parts. I always admire strong women you know? They're so COOOL!" Lucy laughed at his too much usage of the word cool but shrugged it off.

"Well if we're talking about strength then I think my friend Erza will fit your taste"

"Nah, Erza's too cool in strength for me" Jason replied honestly making Lucy laugh. They conversed more and Lucy couldn't help but think that Jason is not that bad.

A group of five soon arrived and women in their slutty dresses came to ask them for a dance. Natsu scanned the area and looked for a certain blonde. He soon saw her dancing with an unknown man and for some reason, it made his blood boil. He watched as the man leaned in closer to Lucy's ear as if he was saying something and before he knew it, his feet was already dragging him to their direction. He grabbed Lucy's waist that made the blonde look at him with wide eyes, and the man to glare at him.

"Hey man, fuck off! She's dancing with me. That is so not COOL!"

"No. You fuck off before I punch you dead for dancing with my girl" Natsu said in a serious tone. His eyes were shouting danger and his grip on Lucy tightened. Jason backed away in fear but tried to keep his eye contact. The blonde felt his cheeks growing hot as Natsu just claimed her as his girl.

"Natsu! We were only dancing. I'm so sorry Jason but please excuse us" the blonde said before holding Natsu's hand and dragging him away from Jason before they started a brawl. Natsu gave the man one last glare before following the blonde to Mira's bar. She gestured something at Erza and the others and they just nodded their head. Lucy grabbed another glass and drank its contents while Natsu did the same. The blonde squeezed their intertwined hands and dragged Natsu to their Fairy Key room. The sound from outside was blocked a little as they entered the room. Lucy let go of Natsu's hand and plopped to the sofa. She closed her eyes and she felt Natsu sitting next to her.

"I'm not your girl" she whispered almost inaudibly. As if she herself doesn't want to say it.

Natsu sighed and Lucy opened her eyes to look at him.

"I know, I'm sorry it's just that.. I hate seeing you with other men"

"But you don't own me Natsu" she said that made Natsu look down and feel defeated. He was surprised when he felt delicate hands on his chin; forcing him to look at her.

"You don't own me.. yet" she said leaning closer their lips were only inches apart and she felt his warm breathe on her lips. She can also smell the strong scent of vodka and the natural fiery scent of Natsu. Their lips almost brushed when they suddenly heard a knock on the door; making both of them stop. Natsu released the air he didn't know he was holding and grunted because of the interruption. Lucy giggled a little at his disappointed reaction then kissed him square on the lips before standing up to get the door. Natsu grinned at the blonde's back. He felt warm inside and he couldn't help but smirk as he saw her coming back. Oh, he was so going to pay her back for that kiss.

* * *

><p>Lucy was welcomed by the loud music once again when she opened the door. There she saw Kinana smiling at her.<p>

"Did I interrupt something?" the girl ask making Lucy laugh a little as she remembered her little scene with Natsu.

"Nah, so what is it? It's rare for you to come here"

"Well, Master said that he was in his office and you might want to come there because he has some information about stars" the woman making Lucy's eyes to widen a little and grip her hand.

"I didn't know what he meant though" Kinana added; completely oblivious to the girl's reaction. Lucy gritted her teeth and tried to calm herself. She gave Kinana a smile then told her that she'll be there soon before closing the door once again. She took a deep breath and almost forgot Natsu who was sitting at the sofa and was looking worriedly at her. He stood up to go near her. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled at the blonde's neck.

"Tell me what's wrong" he muttered softly as Lucy slowly relaxed in her arms.

"There's nothing wrong Natsu. I just need to go to Master's offi-"

"Don't lie Lucy" he said tightening his grip on the blonde.

"I.. I can't tell you yet" she stated before breaking the hug and leaving to go to Makarov's office. Natsu sighed at Lucy's disappearing figure. He remembered her clenched fist and the ferocity of her eyes earlier. He made his way to Makarov's office to follow the blonde. A little eavesdropping won't hurt right?

* * *

><p>Lucy took a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door. The door opened revealing Mirajane who was smiling at her. The white-haired woman gestured for her to come inside Makarov's office then left to give them some privacy. The blonde entered and held onto her keys to calm her nerves. She saw the old man sitting in with crossed legs and gestured for her to sit down.<p>

"Master, Kinana told me that you have information regarding the stars"

"Lucy, I know that you want to avenge your mother but this information is too risky and we are not entirely sure if they are really the one connected to the incident"

"I don't care Master, if there's even a slight chance that they know what happened that day or that they are involved in it then I will take the risk"

"My child, I know it's important to you but why don't you seek help from your friends?"

"I can't drag them into this Master" she said while clenching her fist.

"I respect your decision Lucy but do consider what your friends will feel about you taking on all these solo missions" Makarov said while handing her the files.

"I'd rather keep them safe" she said while opening the envelope to look at what's inside. She saw the profile of six people.

"That's Oracion Seis, they are a dark guild and are a part of the Ballam Alliance. 8 years ago they are killing rich people to get their fortune, just like what happened to your mother"

"How can you say that they are the ones who killed my mother?"

"Angel, a member of the Dark Guild, owns Zodiac Keyblades just like yours. We suspect that she got it from.. your Mother" Lucy's gaze darkened on the profile of the girl in her hands.

"When will I infiltrate them Master?"

"Just prepare for now Lucy, they aren't easy opponents. The guild masters are having a meeting tomorrow regarding it and we are planning to make an alliance in order to stop them. You can tell the S-Class about it but make sure to be careful and I'm just telling this to you because of that possibility" Makarov said making Lucy nod her head.

"I want to be a part of it no matter what Master" Makarov sighed and nodded.

"Alright child, just forget it for now and try to enjoy the night will you?"

"Yes, Master" Lucy said while standing up. She was about to open the door when she stopped and look back at Makarov. She gave him a smile and bowed once again.

"Thanks Jii-chan" Makarov smiled back at her and she left the area.

"Lucy, I hope you'll be able to get past your darkness and finally reach the light your seeking"

* * *

><p>"Ara, ara, it's not good to eavesdrop Natsu" the white-haired said that made Natsu jump a little.<p>

"I'm not eavesdropping Mira"

"Of course you're not" Mira playfully stated making Natsu scoff.

"You know, I should be telling you that you should just wait until Lucy opens herself to you" Mira said making Natsu look at her.

"That girl, just keeps making walls around herself. Walls so tall that are keeping other people out but I know that she's just waiting for people who are willing to get pass that those walls for her, just like Erza and the others" she said remembering the day Lucy and Erza met.

"Erza waited for Lucy to open up to her, but breaking your way in seems to be your _thing_" she said while laughing that made Natsu blush a little.

"Tss. Don't tease me Mira"

"Ara, ara, you sleeping at Lucy's house is a famous topic you know" she said with a knowing smirk that made Natsu grunt in irritation.

"Anyway, goodluck Natsu"

"Thanks Mira" he replied with a grin.

* * *

><p>Lucy went back to the stool at the bar and waited for Mira. She was wondering why the white-haired wasn't there yet. Mira soon arrived and she ordered some cheesecake. She scanned the area for her friends but it seems like they were still at Lumen Histoire for Juvia and Gajeel's initiation. Men tried to ask her for a dance but she just brushed them off as she was wondering if Natsu is with them. She soon saw the salmon-haired talking to a girl who wearing a slutty dress. It looked like the girl was asking Natsu something but the boy was just ignoring her. The girl soon grabbed Natsu's scarf and kissed him on the lips. Lucy felt rage inside and she quickly stood up while taking her cake with her.<p>

Natsu was about to push the girl away when somebody yanked the _thing _off him. He saw the blonde he was thinking about and he liked the possessive look in her eyes. She arched her brow at the woman who kissed Natsu and smirked at her before yanking her cheesecake on the woman making her squeal in disgust. A small crowd was already watching them and those who knew Lucy decided not to interfere.

"That's your payment for kissing him, it's more than enough don't you think? Or do you still want this?" she said raising her fist and sending her a cold glare making the girl cower in fear. The crowd going back to what they were doing.

She grabbed a tissue from the table and quickly wiped Natsu's lips. She arched a brow at him as she saw that his eyes were practically beaming and his lips stretched into smirk.

"I didn't know you were this possessive Lucy" he said while wrapping his arms around her waist. Lucy looked at him as her hand was gently brushing with his lips. She didn't know what possessed her to do that but she does know that she didn't like it when the girl kissed him.

"I just don't like people whom I kiss, kissing sluts" she said then threw the tissue away.

"You mean you don't like Natsu kissing others because you like him right?" he said playfully making the blonde roll her eyes. He yanked the blonde closer to him as he looked at her eyes.

"Hey, I haven't paid you back yet" he said huskily, his hot breath making contact with Lucy's neck making the blonde shiver.

"For what?" she said while closing her eyes; her arms automatically wrapping around his shoulders.

"For this" he said while kissing her on the lips. Unlike the other kisses, this was passionate and long. Lucy groaned as she melted into the kiss, her fingers making their way into his salmon hair. His hands were roaming on the small of her back and soon bit her lower lip making her gasp. He took the opportunity to explore her mouth; liking taste of the sweet cheesecake in her mouth mixing with the vodka she had earlier. They soon pulled away from each other, their face flushed and eyes clouded with lust.

"You certainly need to be punished for kissing other girls" the blonde said while looking into his eyes.

"She kissed me you know, and you are the one who needs to be punished for dancing with other men" he said and was about to lean in again when they heard clapping behind them. They saw their friends who was all smirking or was gaping at them. Gray was the one clapping and the couple couldn't help but blush for making out in public.

"Let's give it a hand for the possessive not-yet-a-couple" Gray teased making Natsu grunt in irritation and Lucy to pull away from Natsu.

"Oh shut it stripper and put your clothes back on" the blonde playfully said making the ink-haired to frantically look for his clothes.

"What was that Lu-chan?" Levy, who was still shock said.

"It's nothing. I believe you have the results now?" she said changing the topic.

"Yeah, Juvia and Gajeel passed as expected Lu-chan"

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but are they going to be solo?"

"Nah, Natsu and I decided that Juvia will join Fairy Keys and Gajeel will join Dragon Tails, well if that is okay with you guys"

"It's alright Lucy, I think it's good to have another strong member for our teams" the scarlet-haired said making Juvia blush. Lucy looked at the blunette for confirmation making Juvia bashfully nod her head.

"Juvia will do her best to help Fairy Keys" she said making the blonde grin at her.

"Tch. I can't believe I'm being grouped with Salamander"

"Got a problem with that Metal-head?"

"Wanna continue our fight?"

"Oh you're on!"

Lucy laughed at the warm 'welcome' of Dragon Tails to Gajeel. She latched her arms to Juvia's and whispered in her ear.

"Your welcome party will be tomorrow at Fairy Hills alright?" she said with a wink and went to order a strawberry milkshake.

* * *

><p>"Juvia can't believe it" the blunette said as she saw the game room inside Fairy Hills.<p>

"How could Fairy Keys keep something like this?"

"Well my dad was owns game centers so he decided to give me a gift when I left to lived here since he knew that we love playing" Levy said while looking at the whole place. It's been a while since they went there.

"Juvia thinks that this place is awesome. And if you don't mind Juvia asking, how did you guys met each other?" said the blunette while tilting her head a little. Lucy and the others look at each for a brief second then suddenly burst laughing making Juvia even confuse.

"Well.." Lucy started; her lips turning into a wide smile. She gestured for them to sit on the sofa where there was popcorn and tapped the sit next to her.

"I wouldn't say that it was the best first meeting but.."

"We had fun!" the four of them said with a grin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback (6 years ago)<strong>_

11-year-old Lucy was walking through the city of Magnolia after a certain incident. She ran away from home at the age of 10 and was travelling all over Fiore just to find clues on the murderer's whereabouts. Her expression darkened as she remembered the events two years ago. Her father didn't even do anything to avenge her mom, so a year ago, she decided to take things unto her own hands.

At first it was hard. Living alone in the streets without a single jewel in her hand means she had to sell a few of the valuable things she managed to bring just to fill her hungry stomach some food. She had been picking up newspapers and watching news on the TV just to have a clue to answer the bloody murder that night but found nothing. She came upon the time where she needed to sell the pairs of golden keys her mother had given her, she needed to, but she made a firm decision that she won't; even if she starved to death.

That night she was walking into an alleyway. Similar to the ones she ran off to that day. She took a deep breath as her senses panicked. Every sound she hears, every movement she sees, every stench she smells; everything made her so nervous. She took out her golden keyblades for protection just in case something happened.

She heard a loud bang and that just made her whimper in fear as everything that night reminded her of the day she lost everything. At the end of the alleyway she saw a man holding something that looked like a gun. On her mercy was a girl around her age. She had wavy blue hair and she can't seem to make out her face as darkness was enveloping her small figure.

"How dare you disobey me you insolent brat? Do you really have a deathwish?" the man said while lifting the helpless girl up through her neck; effectively suffocating the blunette. Her small gasps for air were making Lucy worried; but what can she do? She was just a small child. Her mind reeled back to when her mother was nearly in the same situation; was she going to use the same excuse and let someone die?

With all the strength she could muster, she clutched onto one of the keyblades and took a step closer to the two figures. Her steps silent but fast; something she had mustered while sneaking at their big mansion at night. She reached the back of the man and the saw the face of the girl illuminated by the moonlight. The girl looked at her with pleading dark blue eyes. Either pleading to help her or pleading to get out and not to get herself involved; but Lucy had made her resolve. She wouldn't let anyone die again just because she didn't do a thing. She can't let it happen; and she'll do everything so it won't.

With one swift move, one of her keyblades was buried deep on the man's legs. She harshly took it out and lashed another one on his arm. She took the opportunity of his surprise and pain to drag the blunette with her. The cold wind whipping her face as adrenaline pumped in her body. She heard soft sobs as the girl she held was trying hard to keep up with her while wiping her tear-streaked face. The girl managed to muster up a smile and Lucy gripped her hold on hers tighter and forced herself to run faster; they were far from the man but she wouldn't take a risk until they were a town away.

She remembered giving the girl her last piece of bread and spending days travelling with her but not a single word was uttered in their journey. They parted ways when the blunette saw a church; which the blonde found odd but spoke no words against it. She was about to leave the blunette held her hand and run inside the church. She just watched her disappearing figure and opened her palms to see what the girl had given her and was surprised to find a piece of jewelry.

She can't remember what the girl looks like nor does she know her name but her heart swelled up in pride every time she remembered that she saved a life. She wasn't able to do the same for her mother but she swears to do everything in her power to give her justice and revenge.

She was snapped out of her trance when a man bumped into her; followed by an angry brunette that was holding some.. cards?

"Oii! Give me back my booze you thief!" the brunette shouted making Lucy look at the running thief. She felt hands on her arms and the next thing she knew, she was being dragged by a crazy woman.

"Oii! Help get my booze back will ya?" the girl who seemed around Lucy's age said making Lucy absent-mindedly nod.

"Great! Now go towards that alley and stop him will you? I'll go to the other one so he'll be trapped" the brunette explained and pushed Lucy towards the alley making the blonde almost stumble but she quickly regained her balance and looked for the thief. The girl had been right and the thief really was now heading towards her. She stopped and took a deep breathe while waiting for the thief to come near her. She saw boxes beside her and once the thief was near enough she kicked the lowest box making all the boxes fall over and block the man's way. The man let out a shriek while trying to avoid the falling objects then glared at the blonde who was the cause of the commotion.

"What was that for you stupid blon-"

"Don't call her that you idiot man!" he heard someone say behind him.

"And give me back my booze!" the crazy brunette who was chasing him earlier shouted while going near him. Lucy also jumped over the boxes and looked at them.

"Wha- what the! You crazy woman! Stop following me! This isn't your booze! I found it first!"

"I don't care!" she shouted back making Lucy confused.

"Wait. So he didn't steal the drink?" she said while knitting her brows.

"No I didn't!/Of course you did!" the two of them said at the same time making the blonde confuse.

"Look here kid, this girl.." he said gesturing to the brunette in front of them "..is underaged, so in the first place, she can't drink nor buy a single wine. I found and paid for this wine first before she claimed it to be hers. And besides, this wine is the best in this place so I can't give to this little girl!"

"But it is mine you old man!" the brunette shouted indignantly while trying to snatch the drink. She started to get irritated so she hit the man in the groin making him let go of the bottle of wine. The girl grabbed the wine and started to run while grabbing Lucy's hands who was staring in shock.

"Come on! You seem cool! You've got to come with me to Fairy Tail!" the brunette said while laughing.

"You do realize that you just stole that man's drink right?" the blonde said but let herself get dragged anyway.

"Oh, he'll get over it.. _He always does_" the brunette whispered making Lucy knit her brows.

"Come on! Run faster will you? By the way, I'm Cana!" the brunette said with a wide grin and Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Lucy"

"Ah, Lucy eh? Then welcome to Fairy Tail!" she said them gestured to the large building.

_"Fairy Tail huh"_ she whispered as the wind blew on her face.

Lucy didn't know but that crazy day was just the start of all of her adventures.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, I made it longer you know! I really imagined Natsu and Lucy as the possessive types so I enjoyed writing that scene of those possessive-not-yet-a-couple XD I just hope that I'm not going too fast for their character development though. <strong>

**Most of the flashbacks are in italics but I don't want to make it that way; though if you want it to be in italic I'll edit it for you, just point it out on your review!**

**Soooooooo! I had some fun reviews while I wasn't updating so I hope I'll get some for this new chapter xD The next chapter would still be about the flashback-thingy but now with Erza and Levy! **

**And to clear up any misunderstandings (if ever there will be) the part where Lucy was thinking about her mom and the blunette she saved wasn't mentioned in the story they told Juvia. It would be basically like "Lucy was spacing out that time" and her thoughts during that time aren't told to Juvia or anybody else in particular.**

**Guest, -z: Wow, you just make me smile so much! I just wanna shout that "Hey people! A guest under the name z admires how I write! And he/she likes my work! Isn't that so awesome?!" Haha really thanks. You're one of the people who keeps on motivating me to write XD Well yes, there are a lot of them actually and sometimes it's disappointing because even if you like the plot and the story, you'll just give up reading half-way because it's kinda hard to understand it. WAAAH! Don't bash me people who read this! I'm just saying my opinion!**

**I'm really thankful to those who followed and added this story in their favorites list!**

**Don't forget to leave a lovely review awesome people! ;)**


End file.
